Disgaea: Light and Darkness
by becmaster
Summary: Flonne meets a demon boy and develops a friendship with him much to the annoyance of a certain Overlord. Follow Flonne as she discovers new and old friends, new and old enemies and even love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Prank in the Night

"Do I really have to do this?" asked a fallen angel with long cascading blonde hair with ruby eyes., her long red tail slightly curled around her legs.

"Yes you do!" said a demon girl with purple hair and red eyes.

Both demon girls were in their night growns with the difference being that the fallen angel wore white while the demon girl wore black with alot of lace. Both girls were walking silently down a stone corridor.

"You lost the bet remember? So you have to do the prank. Come on! It'll be fun!!!" said Etna elbowing the fallen angel Flonne with a smirk.

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one pulling the prank on Laharl." muttered Flonne.

"This isn't a nice thing to do and besides Laharl will kill us both if he catches me!" said Flonne uneasily.

Both girls reached a large wooden and steel door, the entrance into the Overlords private chambers. Etna shoved a marker pen in Flonne hands, opened the door quietly and shoved her in. Flonne stumbled into Laharl's room and just managed to prevent herself from falling over.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go open his coffin and draw on his face!" hissed Etna, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Flonne gave a gulp and started to edge towards a black coffin which she knew the Overlord slept. With slightly shaking hands she slowly but quietly opened the coffin. She peeped inside and saw Laharl sleeping, his chest slowing going up and down with his breathing.

_Laharl looks so cute when he's sleeping! _thought Flonne smiling slightly. She took off the lid of the marker pen and began to draw on Laharl. She drew exactly what Etna instructing her to do and knew that when Laharl woke up in the morning and saw his face he'll be so angry, Flonne wouldn't be surprised if he blown up the castle.

Flonne drew little love hearts on his face and then wrote Eternal on his right cheek and Love on his left. Flonne stood up and began to rush towards the door, she really didn't to be in his room in case he woke up and saw what she had done, but in her hurry to get out she accidentally tripped over her own feet and went crashing into a night stand.

"WHO DARES COME INTO THE OVERLORDS ROOM AND WAKE ME UP!"

Flonne gave a terrified squeak when she heard the terrible roar behind her. She looked up towards the doorway and saw that Etna was no longer there.

"YOU!.. HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND WAKE ME UP LOVE FREAK!" roared Laharl, his voice full of anger. He sounded really pissed.

Flonne got up and looked at Laharl who was now standing up in his coffin and glaring furiously at Flonne with his crimson eyes. Flonne nervously stared at the seething Overlord and then noticed a mirror on the wall near Laharl. She suddenly went pale. Unfortunately Laharl noticed her side-way glance and looked towards the wall straight into the mirror. There was a moment silence when....

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU LOVE FREAK!!!! I'M GOING MAKE YOU PAY!!!

Laharl pulled out his sword from the depths of his red billowing cape and charge towards Flonne.

Flonne gave a terrified scream and ran from the room.

Flonne didn't bother watch where she was running all she knew that she had to get away from Larharl has fast as she could. Down a corridor she spotted a large wooden crate. Without a second thought she wretched open the top of the crate and jumped in. She quickly closed it and curled up trying to keep as still and quiet as possible as she heard Laharl thundering down the corridor.

"WHEN I FIND YOU LOVE FREAK YOU'LL WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!!! Roared Laharl and he continued to race down the corridor.

Flonne remained inside the crate, too scared to come out in case Laharl came back. Before she knew she started to blink back tears.

_Why does Laharl hate me so much! _Flonne thought while wiping her tears away with her hands.

_I thought he had learn to have love in his heart but why does he keep pushing me away! Maybe it's because of me... I wonder if he'll be more accepting of me if I acted more like a demon. I mean.. I'm am demon now but I still act like a angel. _

Flonne wrapped her arms around her slender legs and closed her eyes.

_He's always hated me! _thought Flonne miserably. _He doesn't want me here, I'm nothing but a burden._

_I can't cook, he never chooses me to fight because I'm his weakest vassal and he's always sending me out on chores just to get away from me. I wish I knew how to act more demon._

With these unhappy thoughts Flonne fell into a restless sleep, tears still falling down from her face.

_____________________________________________________________________

Flonne groaned loudly as she woke up, she went to get up but suddenly banged her head hard on the roof of the crate.

"Owwww!" moan Flonne rubbing her head.

Suddenly the lid of the crate open and Flonne found herself looking at 3 prinnies that were peering over the crate at her.

"Master we found her dood!" said a prinny.

"Well it's about time I was getting worried!" said a familiar voice.

Flonne climb out of the box and saw Etna with her hands on her hips. She was smiling at Flonne but in her eyes was a different emotion, it looked almost like.... Guilt.

"Oh Flonne I'm so glad your alive! I thought the prince had killed you!" said Etna.

Flonne hung her head down so that her hair covered her face.

"Is Laharl still angry with me?" she asked Etna in a timid voice.

"Well he's still pretty pissed at you but I assure you he won't try and kill you if he saw you. So... Let's go down and have breakfast.

"Hai!" said Flonne still a little sad.

After Flonne had changed out of her night gown she and Etna went to the dining room. The table was already covered in food and sitting in his large chair was Laharl who was busy devouring his bacon and eggs. However when he saw Flonne enter the room his crimson eyes flashed angrily. Flonne who saw the expression on his face quickly dropped her head and sat down in the chair furthest away from Laharl as possible.

_Stupid love-freak! _thought Laharl as he glance away from Flonne to continue his meal.

Right at that moment he hated everything about her. Laharl couldn't understand why he even bothered to keep her here in the castle. It's not like she did anything for him. But Laharl couldn't help but glance in Flonne direction every now and then. He noticed that she wasn't touching her food and her face was filled with sadness and.... Fear.

_So she scared of me she is? _thought Laharl slightly smirking. _Good! The love freak better be scared of me if she knows what's good for her!_

But the sight of her scared and sad expression started to bother Laharl for some reason. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore.

"If your not going to eat anything then get out of my sight! I don't want you here!" he snapped.

Flonne gave a start. While keeping her head down she got off her chair and walked out of the room.

To Laharl surprise he felt a pang of regret but quickly dismissed it.

_Why should I care about what I said to her. It's not like I like her. In fact I dislike her. _thought Laharl annoyed.

_______________________________________________________________________

Flonne was walking out of the castle.

"Maybe a walk around town might do me some good!" she said to herself.

Ahead of her a stranger cloaked in shadows placed a poster on the ground and quickly ran away before Flonne could notice him. As Flonne came level with the poster she looked down and her attention was caught.

"What's this?" she said and she bent down to pick up the poster.

On the poster in big bulging letters where the words "Demon Academy - Learn how to be a proper demon!" Flonne continued to read the poster, her cheeks flushing with excitment.

The poster showed that a new building had open on the outskirts of town, this building is now called the demon academy where they were offering to teach those who feel they are pathetic and low level to become full blown demons.

"Brilliant! This is so wonderful!" exclaimed Flonne smiling.

"Maybe if I go to this academy and learn to be a proper demon then maybe Laharl won't hate me so much.

And with that Flonne raced off to see the demon academy unaware that she was being followed.


	2. Chapter 2 A new Rival

A prinny walked into the throne room, his flipper like arms holding a tall stack of papers. The Prinny walked over to the large stone throne and dumped the whole lot onto the overlords lap.

"Here you are Master Overlord Dood!" said the prinny.

Laharl picked up the papers and without warning picked up the prinny with his red cape and tossed him hard against a nearby wall.

"Nice throw Prince!" said Etna clapping her hands together.

"Whatever." said Laharl turning his head away closing his eyes, a disgruntled look on his face.

_Hmmm is it me? Or does the Prince seem a bit spaced out today? _thought Etna as she eyed up the Overlord.

Flonne dashed down alleyways and streets until she finally found what she was looking for. The Demon Academy. Flonne had never seen a building so big, imposing and impressive. But before she could take another step forward she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Hey! I've never seen you before, are you new at the academy?"

Flonne turned around and saw a male demon. His hair was pure white and spiky, his clothes were like those you see on heavy metal gear bikers, black with lots of studs and sticks. But the one thing Flonne noticed the most was his eyes, they burned deep bloody crimson with the pupils just being a black slit.

Despite his overwhelming haughty appearance Flonne felt herself blushing.

"huh H-hi!" stuttered Flonne. "I don't go to the academy. I'm just here to see it."

"Really? Are you deciding to enrol there?. The Demon Academy is great! The name's Buku. I can guide you around the campus if you want." replied Buku.

"Thanks Buku that's really nice of you!" exclaimed Flonne happily.

"Heh, no problem!" said Buku as he placed his hands on his hips looking very cool.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl, after finishing his paperwork were walking through the corridors of his castle. When he passed a door he stopped and doubled back. He stared at the door which he knew was Flonne room.

_I wonder what the love freak is doing? I haven't seen her all day since this morning. _thought Laharl.

He went up to the door and slam his fist against it.

"Hey love freak! Open the door!" he demanded.

But the door remained silent. Laharl pushed it open and strolled inside. The room was completely empty.

_Where could she be? _he thought as he stared around the room. _she hasn't left the castle as she?_

And to his surprise he began to worry. Flonne was known to get into trouble when she went down town on her own.

There had been times when Laharl who normally send Flonne on errands just to get away from her, would become restless and in the end would follow her in secret until she was safely back in his castle.

"Arrggh! Stupid love freak! Why do I have to go looking for her. It's not like I care! If she wants to go ahead and get herself in trouble then fine!"

With that Laharl turned on his heels and stomped off looking for some prinnies to abuse.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Thanks so much for the tour Buku! Truly, Flonne is lucky is meet such a kind demon!" said Flonne holding her hands together and smiling at Buku.

Buku blushed furiously at her dazzling smile. Flonne who was still smiling started to feel weak.

_Oh my! I feel dizzy all of a sudden! _thought Flonne. That's when she realised that she hadn't had anything to eat at all today.

"It's so nice meeting Buku but I need to head back to the castle now."

Buku noticed how pale Flonne was.

"Are you okay? You don't look every well."

"Actually I'm not feeling well at all! I've just realised that I've had nothing to eat to day." Flonne happily said, wiping her slightly shaking hands across her sweating brow.

"Well if your going back to the castle at least let me help you by coming with you."

Said Buku strolling up to Flonne and gently holding onto her arm for support.

Lahars was sitting on his throne brooding. Every now and then he would cast his gaze at the entrance as if excepting someone... or a certain someone to appear. Just then Etna appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Prince!" said Etna cheerfully.

"What." said Laharl rudely glaring at his vassal.

"No need to be like that Prince! I just came in here to tell you a certain fallen angel is back."

"Flonne back!" said Laharl in surprise.

"Where is she?! Tell me Etna!?" demanded Laharl jumping up.

"She just coming into the castle now. And she's bought a friend with her!"

_A friend!? How dare that love freak bring anyone uninvited into my castle! _he thought angrily.

Buku helped Flonne over the threshold in the entrance hall. By now Flonne whole body was shaking.

"Thanks so much Buku" said Flonne smiling.

" No problem" replied Buku also smiling at the fallen angel.

Just then Flonne stumbled and before she could fall over Buku quickly grabbed her, holding her tightly by the waist. Flonne who saw where he was holding her began to blush deeply.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!!!"

The roar made both demons jump. Flonne looked up and saw Laharl. His blue antennas were sticking up straight indicating that Laharl was really pissed. Laharl looked down and saw that the new boy demon had his arms wrapped around Flonne.

Buku who saw his glare quickly let go of Flonne and stepped back. But Flonne without the support suddenly fell forwards.

_Who is this guy!? _thought Laharl. _how dare he come inside my castle, how dare he come here with Flonne and have the nerve to hold her like that. _

Laharl was beside himself. He didn't like the fact that Flonne was taken care of by another demon, in fact it made him more angry to not be the one who bought Flonne back to safety. Flonne was his vassal and no one else.

He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the male demon.

"Get out of my castle now before you feel the wrath of the Overlord!"

Buku stared at Laharl and then at Flonne who was gingerly trying to get up from the floor. Then after a pause he turned on his back and strolled back out of the castle entrance.

Laharl replaced his sword back in his cape and stalk over to Flonne. He grabbed her arm tightly and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"I want some answers love freak and I want them now!" Laharl loudly said, his crimson eyes flashing.

Oh boy! She was in trouble now. Flonne didn't know what she did wrong but knowing Laharl it could be anything.

"Who was that boy?!"

"Buku." answered Flonne. She felt her cheeks reddening as she spoke his name.

Unfortunately Laharl notice her blushing. For some unknown reason Laharl felt himself growing even more angry and... Jealous?

Laharl turned his head away and let go of Flonne arm. Etna on the other hand rushed up to Flonne.

"Hey Flonne are you okay? You don't look so well." said Etna as she shove her face close to Flonne's and examine her.

"You haven't eaten anything today have you?"

Flonne nodded her head as Etna step back and smiled. Laharl turned his head towards them and looked at Flonne. She did indeed look ill. Her face were pale and she was slightly shaking.

"humph! This is what happens when you don't take care of yourself you idiot."

Snapped Laharl.

He grabbed Flonne's arm again and started to drag her towards the diner room. On the way he snapped at a couple of prinnies to quickly bring food for them. Etna watch them leave, a smirk was on her face.

_So that's why he's been space out all day. He's been worried about her. Heheheheheeh this just got a lot more interesting._

Etna thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Sexy Nightgown!

**Disclaimer: seeing how I haven't wrote one yet, here it is. I am in no way possible own Disgaea or it's characters. **

**Wow so here it is! Chapter 3. I've been getting good reviews so far on my story which has made me very happy! ^_^ yay!**

**So on with the story!!!**

Chapter 3 - Sexy Nightgown!

Flonne sat silently at the table as a prinny walked towards her holding a tray of food. Flonne couldn't help but smile when the peg legs of the prinny cast tapping sounds in the large dining room.

Tap... tap...tap.

Laharl on the other hand sat on the other side of the table far away from Flonne. His cape half covered his face so that only his glaring crimson eyes could be seen. He watched as Flonne began to eat what the prinny had bought her. He decided with himself that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until he was sure that she had eaten every last morsel on her plate. Laharl didn't know why he had to watch her but he just did.

"So... Are you going to tell me what you were doing when you left the castle without my permission?" said Laharl, his eyes glaring right at Flonne who had just finished her meal.

Flonne gave a tiny start and stared back at Laharl. Flonne didn't want to tell him that she was interested in going to a demon school but knew it was useless to lie. Flonne was a terrible liar. But then Flonne had an idea.

"well you see Laharl when you told me to get out at breakfast I decided to go down town." Flonne started to explain. Laharl just continued to glare at Flonne with his crimson eyes.

"Then when I was down there I saw a new building had open. That was around the same time I meet Buku."

At the sound of Buku's name Laharls eyes narrowed. Jealousy flash within Laharl again. He didn't know why but every time he heard Buku's name Laharl's hatred for him grew deeper.

"Then I started to feel a little ill and Buku offered to help me home! Truly Buku is such a kind, thoughtful, wonderful demon!" as she said this Flonne closed her eyes and a deep blush appeared on her face.

Perfect! Flonne told Laharl basically the truth, but just left a few things out. Because of this she didn't have to lie.

Flonne smiled and looked at Laharl but then froze. Laharl was glaring at her so fiercely that if looks could kill, Flonne would fall on her back dead.

"Laharl are you-"

Before Flonne could finish Laharl jumped up from his chair and stormed out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl burst into his private chambers and slammed the door shut. He placed his hand on the wall and bent his head breathing heavily. He was angry, there was no mistaking it he was really pissed. Laharl knew that if he hadn't had left the dining room when he had, he would have flew at Flonne.

He just couldn't stand sitting there listening to her babbling about how great this Buku person was. There was no denying it now, Laharl was jealous. Without a second thought Laharl placed his hand within his cape and pulled out a pendant.

"Flonne." he whispered and was surprised to feel the blood rush to his face, making him blush.

_Me the great Overlord!? Fall in love with the love freak!? Impossible!!! _Thought Laharl angrily .

He placed the pendant back in his cape and walked over to the window. He saw the moon shining brightly within a swirling red sky of the netherworld. A storm was coming. That was pretty much obvious.

Laharl closed his eyes and sighed. For the first time in ages, he really didn't know what to do.

_____________________________________________________________________

Flonne got up from the table and left the room. It was getting late and she was tired.

She climbed up the grand staircase and walked through stone corridor until finally she arrived in her room. She sighed sadly as she took off her clothes and put on her white silk nightgown, then she turned towards the large mirror hanging on the wall. A pale demon girl with long blonde hair and ruby eyes stared back. The nightgown didn't quite hide her long slender legs and thighs. If demon boys could see her now they would become crazy with lust and desire.

Flonne climb into bed and tried to fall asleep. After an hour however she was still wide awake. Not only that but Flonne could hear the wind picking up outside and in the far distant she heard what sounded like a rumble of thunder.

_This is hopeless! _Flonne thought to herself defeated. She sat up while pulling the covers off and swung her legs out of the bed. Maybe a nice walk around the castle will help her sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl continued to glare out of his window, he had no idea how long he had been there. Finally he moved away, he looked at his coffin and sighed. He wasn't tired at all and knew that if got in his coffin he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Damn that love freak!" he snapped and strolled out of his room. He stalked all the way down to his throne room. He was just about to slump into his large stone throne when he heard light footfall. Someone was walking towards the throne room!

Laharl quickly stood up and pulled out his sword from his cape. He had no idea who would be up late this hour but if it turned out to be an intruded then Laharl would make him regret ever one step within his castle.

The foot steps became louder, whoever it was they would just about to enter the throne room. Laharl quickly raised his sword and was just getting into his fighting stance when Flonne appeared at the door way.

Laharl almost fell over in surprise.

"Flonne! What the hell are you doing here!? Why aren't you in-!"

Laharl had now noticed Flonne in her nightgown. All the blood seem to rush to his head as he couldn't help but sweep his eyes across Flonne's bare slender arms and her bare slender legs.

Of course this wasn't the first time he had seen her in her nightgown, but last time he was soooo angry that he didn't take notice of it before.

Flonne stared at Laharl in surprise. Then she noticed the Overlords face blushing furiously and his eyes staring at her as they went down her body. Flonne started to blush and gave a small cough.

Laharl suddenly jump and then looked away quickly.

_What the hell am I doing!? I am an Overlord!!! She nothing but a worthless vassal and a love freak. I can't believe I just did that you damn Bastard!!! _

Thought Laharl.

He quickly glanced at Flonne and suddenly froze when he saw her coming closer towards him.

"Laharl? Are you still mad at me about what happened today?" asked Flonne in a timid voice.

Laharl couldn't help but steal a glance at her legs and thighs before replying.

"Yes I am!" he snapped.

Flonne flinch at the harshness in his voice.

By now Laharl couldn't stand haven't Flonne near him any more. His face was now burning so red that you would properly be able to cook an egg on it.

"Damn it Flonne! Will you just go away! I don't want you here!" he snarled at her.

Flonne stared into his crimson eyes and dropped her head down sadly. She turned on her heels and rushed off back towards her room.

_____________________________________________________________________

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" scream a young angel girl as she tried to avoid the lighting. The harsh wind battled against her tiny body. The young angel had blond short hair with a green band wrapped around her head. Her eyes were green and she wore a loose white dress. Around her neck was a pendant.

_Damn it! Why did I have to come to the netherworld during a bloody storm! Curse my rotten luck!!! _The young angel thought as she continued trying her best to stay airborne.

Ahead of her loomed the Overlord's castle. The angel tried her best to fly towards it but was fighting a losing battle, the wind was too strong for her. Before she knew it the wind viscously picked her up and tossed her backwards, away from the castle.

_Don't worry Flonne! I'm coming for you! I won't give up on you! _thought the angel desperately as finally, the wind carried her away into the darkness.

**Laharl's in denial and Flonne on the brink of depression. And just who is the new angel that has appeared in the storm and just how does she know Flonne? **

**Only one way to find out.... And that's by reading my next chapter!**

**Next update will be soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Icecream and the sister!

**I'm not going to write a disclaimer since I know all you guys know that I don't own Disgaea or it's characters. **

**Laharl: yeah that's right! She never own us! Her simple mind will never be able to grasp my overlord awesomeness!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: points gun at Laharl**

**Laharl: crap! runs away!**

**So hope you guys enjoy the next Chapter!**

Chapter 4

The next morning the sky was once again blue and clear. Flonne gave a smile and turned away from the window. Soon after she had got dressed she decided to tell Etna that she was going to go downtown again. Etna was sitting at the table ing the dining room having her breakfast.

"Hey Etna!"

Etna looked up at Flonne. Flonne on the other hand had to suppress a giggle as she saw a slice of bacon hanging out of Etna's mouth.

"Humph!" went Etna and she quickly forced the whole bacon into her mouth.

Flonne sat down beside her, pulled a plate of food towards her and began to eat.

"Do you mind if you let Laharl know that I'm going into town? I don't to make him angry again by going without telling him." said Flonne.

"huh? Why can't you tell the prince yourself that your going into town?" asked Etna while snapping her fingers at the prinnies.

The prinnies quickly jump toward and took away the dirty plates away. Flonne looked down and said in a timid voice.

"Well I don't want to see him if he's still angry with me."

"you do know that the only reason why Laharl's acting such a bastard towards you is because he's jealous!" said Etna with devious grin on her face.

"Jealous!?!" Flonne exclaimed loudly.

"wait... Are you saying Laharl's angry with me because he's jealous of me? That's impossible Etna! Why would he be jealous of me! I'm worthless to him!"

Flonne stood up and started to walk out of the room. "I know your trying to make me feel better Etna but lets face it. Laharl hates me. Well I'm off now. You will let Laharl know where I've gone right?"

Etna sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"thanks Etna I'll see you later. Bye!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Flonne was once again standing in front of the Demon Academy. She was about to enter when she stopped.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea. _she thought to herself. _if I join the academy then that means I'll have to sneak out of the castle to get to lesson. Laharl is already mad at me for leaving the castle without him knowing. I don't want to think what he'll do to me if he catches me leaving the castle again._

Flonne stared at the floor sadly and turned her back on the building, only to bump into Buku.

"Buku!" exclaimed Flonne happily and without a second thought gave him a hug.

As Flonne's slender arms wrapped themselves around the demon boy muscular body, Buku found himself blushing uncontrollably at her touch. When Flonne finally released him Buku looked at her and smile weakly, his face was still burning red.

"So? Are you thinking about joining the academy?" Buku asked hopefully.

"I was but I've decided against it." answered Flonne with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is it because of the Overlord Laharl?" asked Buku with a knowing look on his face.

I stared at him stunned. How did he know? Buku saw the surprise on Flonne's face and grinned.

"Tell you what. I'll meet you once every weekend and teach you some of the things I've learnt at Demon Academy."

Flonne face broke into a dazzling smile.

"One one condition."

"oh? And what's that?" asked Flonne while tilting her head sideways.

Buku who saw this simple head movement began to blush, the head movement made her, if even possible more cuter.

"On the condition that you allow me to take you to Screaming BrainFreeze parlour for an ice-cream sundae."

Flonne continued to gaze at Buku and then smile. She walk up to him and hold onto his arm tightly.

"Okay it's a deal!" she giggled.

_Score! _thought Buku as his face cracked into a wide fanged grin.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl entered the dining room and threw himself into the nearest chair. He snapped at a nearby prinny to bring him his breakfast. In the corner stood Etna who was busy making her prinny squad entertain her by making them stand on each other to form a pyramid. When a prinny fell off however Etna would swing her hammer and hit the poor prinny with so much force that they blasted across the room and slammed heavily into the wall with a echoing BANG!

"Oh hi prince!" called Etna when she saw Laharl. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Laharl's began to blush as he suddenly remembered last night. Flonne had walked into the throne room and he, Laharl the great Overlord couldn't keep his eyes off her long slender legs and thighs. Suddenly Laharl snapped out of his dazed and his crimson eyes glared towards Etna.

"Yes I did." he said as he raised an eye brow.

He thought it was strange that Etna would ask him how he sleep. Etna on the other hand smiled, showing off her fangs.

"Good. Oh and by the way. Flonne asked me to tell you she had gone down into town today."

"WHAT?!?" shouted Laharl at the top of his voice.

"Flonne left the castle again!? How dare she! That's it! I'm going to go found that love freak and when I do-!" Laharl didn't bother finishing his sentence. Instead he turned on his heels and marched out of the room.

Etna watched after the storming Overlord.

"He's totally in denial about his feelings for her." she grinned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a prinny trying to make a run for it.

"HIYA!" screamed Etna and gave the prinny an almighty wallop with her hammer.

_____________________________________________________________________

Flonne and Buku at opposite each other at a table. They were both eating ice-cream sundae's with lots of nuts, bananas and chocolate sauce.

"Wow this is amazing! Thanks so much for buying me this Buku!" exclaimed Flonne happily.

"No problem!" replied Buku.

"So for your first lesson..."

Flonne looked up from her ice-cream in surprise.

"your a fallen angel right?" asked Buku.

"Yes I am but how did you know?"

"I heard rumours of a fallen angel living in the castle. When I took you home yesterday a I worked out that you must be the fallen angel."

"Well yes I'm a fallen angel. Ex-citizen of Celestia! I use to be an Angel." explained Flonne.

"And I'm guessing that you still use your angelic powers am I right?" asked Buku.

"er... Yes. I do." said Flonne.

"Have you noticed your powers being weaker then normal?"

"yes I have!" exclaimed Flonne in surpirse.

"Well I've just work out have to make you stronger. Since your a demon now your previous powers are alot less effective. Now... If you were to learn how to channel and use your demon powers..." said Buku staring hard at Flonne with a knowing look in his face.

"then I might get stronger!" said Flonne happily.

"Yep! So starting next week I'm going to help you tap into your inner demon and draw out power."

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl storm through the town. Just when he was about to give up he finally spotted Flonne.

"Stupid love freak!" he muttered. Laharl was just about to walk up to her when he noticed that she wasn't alone. Laharl suddenly became enraged when he saw that it was the guy from before. He rushed over to Flonne and grabbed her arm.

"Laharl!?!" gasped Flonne in surprise.

But Laharl paid no attention to her, his glaring crimson eyes were focused on only one person. Buku.

"stay away from my vassal you bastard!" Laharl snarled, his voice seething with anger.

"I know what you'll up to! Your trying to use Flonne to gain information. Your trying to become the Overlord aren't you!"

Flonne was shocked at the wild accusations that Laharl was throwing at Buku, who just sat there with his mouth open.

"Now wait just a minute you self centred ego manic!" shouting Buku angrily, standing up while slamming his hands upon the table.

"I'm not trying to get information from Flonne in order to take over your stupid throne! I just want to be her friend because she a really nice girl. And I liking hanging out with her."

"Oh so you just want to be her friend do you." snapped Laharl.

The blue antennas on Laharl head were sticking straight up as she shivered with anger. Flonne was decided on whether to intervene when a large commotion erupted. All three demons stopped and turned towards a large crowd from which came the sounds of shouting and cursing.

Just then the crowd divide and everyone was able to see a young blonde haired angel with green eyes locked in combat with a demon.

"An Angel!?!" said Laharl surprised as both Buku and Flonne stared towards the crowd with suprised looks.

The angel girl however seem to be strong as just when the demon she was fighting with lunged at her with sharp claws, the angel girl raised her long silver sword and bought it crashing down on the demon declaring the winner of the fight.

"Well?!?! Does anyone else want a piece of me!?!?!" shouting the angel girl as she turned towards the crowd.

All the demon quickly shake their heads and turned on their heels in a desperate bid to get away from the girl.

The angel girl humph! And turned around. When Flonne could see the girls face her jaw drop. The angel girl did the same thing when she saw Flonne.

"Ozonne!!!" whispered Flonne, and then....

"OZONNE!!!"

Flonne wretched her grip from Laharl's grasp and raced towards the young angel girl. She flung herself upon her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Urf!.... Fl-onne your cr-cr-crushing m-me!!!" gasped Ozonne.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Flonne squeaked and she quickly let go of Ozonne.

Ozonne just stood there rubbing her ribs ginerly while she stared at Flonne.

"Flonne... What happened to you? Why are you a-a demon!? And your mission? Have you completed it?" asked Ozonne.

"What?!?! You don't know what's happened? Hasn't Seraph Lamington told you?"

"Hey Flonne! Who this?"

Laharl stood next to the fallen angel and glared at young angel. Before Flonne could reply however Ozonne stepped forward and placed her hips on her waist.

"I'm her sister demon scum!" she viscously snapped.

**Wow I'm just zooming through these chapters. So in this chapter Ozonne, Flonne's little kid sister enters. I have no idea how Ozonne acts because I haven't been able to find an English version of the novel in which she appears in. But judging by a picture I found of her she looks like a tough tomboy type of girl.**

**Anyway next chapter shall be soon! And also please review. This is my first fan-fic I'm doing,**


	5. Chapter 5 Slapping for Love!

**God... This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I realised with my previous chapters that I had made a lot of typo's when writing the story. So with this chapter I've read it twice and corrected any mistakes I've made. **

**In this chapter you will find out why I rated this story T. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5 - Slapping for love!

"Demon scum!?!" roared Laharl, his face was completely red from rage!

Laharl held his sword high as dark energy began to pulse from around him. Ozonne saw the enormous power he was emitting and quickly backed away.

"NO!!! Laharl please don't!!!" shouted Flonne as she quickly wrapped her arms around the Overlords bare chest.

Laharl suddenly stopped what he was doing and quickly looked at Flonne, a deep blush flushed across his face. Laharl felt his heart beat frantically and his gut squirming. He didn't know why but, he only experienced these feelings and sensations when Flonne was near him, or in this case touching him. He didn't why she brings out all these mixed feelings within him, feelings that made Laharl both curious and scared.

For awhile everyone stood still, as if time itself had stopped. Laharl wanted to scream at Flonne to let go of him, but at the same time he didn't want her to let go. The pulsing dark energy surrounding Laharl disappeared as he slowly but surly calmed down. When Flonne realised it was safe to do so, she let go of him and stepped away. Laharl felt a prang of regret when he felt her ever so warm embrace leave him.

"Ozonne? Are you okay?" said Flonne as she cast a worried glance at her younger sister.

"Of course I am! Don't ask stupid questions Flonne! In fact, I'm the one who should be asking YOU questions!" shouted Ozonne pointing a accusing finger in Flonne's direction.

"First question! What's happened with your mission in assassinating the Overlord. Is he dead? Have you killed him?"

Flonne cast a nervous glance at Laharl, he was standing there with his eyes closed but at the mention of his father his face twitched.

"Well yes the Overlord is dead but no I didn't assassinate him. He was already dead when I came here." said Flonne who now began to twirl locks of her blonde hair between her fingers.

"WHAT!?!" shouted Ozonne in surprise and alarm.

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU COME BACK WHEN YOU FOUND OUT THAT THE DEMON BASTARD WAS ALREADY DEAD!?!?!?"

SNAP!

Laharl composure and patients had finally snapped at what Ozonne said. It was bad enough that this demon hating angel happened to be his vassal's sister and was here causing trouble, but when the young angel uttered those words she had crossed the line. Laharl may not have cared for his father as much as other people had but no one, and that means NO ONE! Had the right to insult his dad, the previous King and Overlord of the Netherworld.

Before Laharl had pulled out his sword however, there was a loud SMACK! Laharl blinked in surprise as he saw Flonne pull back her hand and slapped Ozonne hard across the face.

Ozonne stumbled backwards and raised her hand to her cheek that was now growing red. Flonne quickly raised her hands to her mouth in shock and horror. Everyone stood still and silent as what had just occurred sunk in. Flonne had never once in her lifetime slap anyone. She would never had considered it. But to actually slap a person, and her sister at that, had shocked Flonne to the very core of her soul.

Tears burst from Flonne's eyes.

"O-Ozo-nne!" she choked. "I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

Buku who had been standing behind Laharl and Flonne the whole time slowly moved forwards. He tried to place a comforting hand on Flonne's shoulder but Flonne jerked away from him.

Flonne clutched at her heart, she gave Ozonne one last tear filled look before she burst into tears completely and ran away from them.

"I-I don't understand!"

Laharl and Buku looked back at Ozonne who had just spoken.

"Why? Why did she slap me? She had never lost control like that before!"

Then Ozonne's eyes hardened. "It must be because she's a demon now!" she growled.

"Yes and no." said Laharl. Even though his face was strangely calm his voice was full of hate and anger.

"She does lose her temper easier now that she's a demon, but the main reason why she slapped you was.... Because you insulted my dad."

Ozonne's jaw dropped.

"Your DAD?!?" shouted Ozonne. "Wait.... Doesn't that mean your... The Overlord now?"

"That's right. She's also one of my personal vassal!"

"SHE YOUR VASSAL!!!" screamed Ozonne.

Ozonne stared at Laharl with a face of hatred and loathing. Her face became dark and her eyes gleamed dangerously. She pointed her sword straight at Laharl's heart.

"YOU BASTARD! THEN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR THE REASON WHY SHE'S A DEMON NOW. YOUR THE REASON WHY SHE CAN'T RETURN TO CELESTIA, BACK TO HER FAMILY WHO HAVE BEEN WONDERING FOR THE LAST TWELVE YEARS WHAT HAD HAPPEN TO HER!!!"

Ozonne continued to shout and scream at Laharl who just stood there and took it all in with a deadly calm composure. Ozonne then charged forwards meaning to ram her sword into the heart of the demon in front of her who had cause all this sadness and angst to swell within her very being.

Laharl looked Ozonne straight in the eyes. What Ozonne saw nearly made her heart stop beating. His deep crimson eyes were filled with a terrible rage, but there were also a slight hint of guilt.

His whole body burst with a dark terrible power. Everyone who were in the street doing their business or watching the confrontation suddenly scattered, running for their lives at the enormous amount of power that was emitting from the young Overlords body.

Buku quickly ran away back to the academy. Ozonne was now terrified but she continued to charge forward meaning to pierce his heart. Laharl raised his sword above his head and bought it crashing down, there was an explosion as the whole scene turned to a dazzling white.

_Am I dead? _the thought flashed across Ozonne's mind. She felt herself crouching on the floor with her eyes closed tightly. Slowly she open her eyes and gasped. Laharl was standing above her, his sword only a few inches away from her face. He was breathing heavily.

He gave a grunt and turned away, placing the sword over his shoulder and his hand on his hip.

"Your not worth to be killed!" Laharl growled.

Laharl's urge to kill this insulting loud mouth demon hating angel was overwhelming! But the thought of seeing Flonne's sad face caused by the death of her sister would be unbearable for him.

He shaped his large red billowing cape into wings and flew off into the sky, heading straight for his castle. On the ground Ozonne began to shake, caused by the near death experience but also with anger. To her not only had the Overlord took her sister away from her and her parents but also turned Flonne against her.

_I won't leave without you Flonne! No matter what, I won't leave you here with that bastard Overlord. Even if I need to bring in some backup. I'll bring you back home!_

_______________________________________________________________________

Flonne threw herself onto her bed and covered her face with her pillow. She was ashamed with herself. She couldn't understand why she slapped Ozonne. All she remembered was seeing the pained look on Laharl's face when her sister called his father a bastard. When Flonne saw Laharl's face she was filled with anger, anger at her sister for insulting Laharl, well his father anyway.

"Hey Flonne? Are you okay?"

Flonne looked up to see Enta poking her head around her door.

"No!" muttered Flonne and she stuffed her face back into her pillow.

"What's wrong?"

"Please Etna, I just want to be left alone at the moment. I don't want to talk about it!" mumbled Flonne.

Etna sighed, pulled her head back and closed the door. Etna was worried about Flonne, seeing her like that just made Etna feel uncomfortable and guilty. She hesitated whether to try to get Flonne to tell her what was wrong but decided against it.

"I must be going soft, damn fallen angel!" muttered Etna as she walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl entered his castle and stalked all the way to Flonne's room, on the way there he meet Etna.

"Hey prince! You didn't have a go at Flonne did you? She in her room bawling like a baby. Really Prince, you should try to make more of an effort of being nice to her."

"Fool! It wasn't me dammit!" snapped Laharl at his vassal.

"Yeah well whatever. I've tried asking her what's wrong but she told me to go away."

"I'll make her talk to me, don't worry about that. Even if I have to order her to talk to me, she will talk!"

With that Laharl continued to stalk towards the fallen angels room.

Many thoughts were going through Laharls mind as he came nearer to Flonne's room. One of these thoughts were why Flonne had slapped her own sister when the insult the young angel uttered was aimed at Laharl's dad.

Laharl had to admit that he felt a slight hint of happiness when Flonne slapped Ozonne for him. But he had to know why. Why would Flonne do that for him? Why?

He finally reached her door and pushed it open with knocking. He entered her room and saw Flonne lying face down on her bed, her face in her pillow. With out a second thought Laharl closed firmly the door behind him and then went and sat down on the bed next to Flonne.

Flonne raised her head quickly when she felt the bed sink slightly under the additional weight.

"Laharl!" exclaimed Flonne, and she quickly sat up straight.

"First of all I want to know why you slapped Ozonne. She wasn't insulting you, she was insulting my father so why?" asked Laharl. His crimson eyes stared hard into Flonne's.

Flonne's face filled with guilt and also.... Embarrassment? Flonne began to twist the end of her white dress and cast her eyes downwards.

"I don't know why I did it." she mumbled sadly.

"I'm still shock and angry at myself for doing it. It's just that, when she said that about your father, and when I saw the look on your face. My anger just flared up within me. I was so angry at what she said but most of all, I was angry that she said it with you there and the pain she caused you." Flonne continued to look down, not meeting Laharls eyes.

Just then a mixture of emotions began swell within Laharl. So... She really did slapped her own sister just for him! Laharl suddenly had an urge to grab Flonne and brush his finger tips across her shoulder.

_What the Hell!?! _thought Laharl as he tried to shake the thoughts from his mind.

_I'm the damn OVERLORD!!! She's the love freak who preaches about love! And I HATE LOVE!!! Get a grip with yourself you damn bastard!_

"So you did that because of me." Laharl whispered quietly, still trying to erase the naughty thoughts from his mind.

Flonne looked at the young Overlord. She could see something stirring in his crimson eyes but she wasn't quite sure what it was. His face was impossible to read.

She scooted closer to Laharl and saw him suddenly stiffen, his face slightly blushing.

"Of course I did it you for. I realized that when I was thinking about why I did it." Flonne said smiling.

"Your my friend Laharl! I know that you don't have the same views on friendship like I do but the truth is, you and Etna are my best friends! I'll do anything for you, even defend you!"

Flonne knew deep within her heart that what she said to Laharl was true. She would do anything for him and defend him. Even, which Flonne will never tell anyone, defend Laharl with her own life. She truly did see him as her best friend and she truly with all her heart cherished her friendship she had with him.

Suddenly without warning Laharl reached over and pulled Flonne towards him, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and resting his head on Flonne's shoulder.

Flonne was so shock and surprise at Laharl sudden out of character behaviour that she couldn't move a muscle or even speak.

Then her eyes widened further in shock as she felt Laharl nuzzling the side of her neck. A deep red blush flushed the whole of Flonne's face as she tried to understand why Laharl was acting like this.

Suddenly Flonne felt a sharp pain in her neck where Laharl had been nuzzling her. The pain only lasted for a second but a weird sensation was forming where the pain had been, she then realized that it was being cause by Laharl kissing her neck. Flonne couldn't help herself, she started to groan with pleasure.

Laharl pulled back his head and stared at Flonne, his eyes were filled with lust, he slowly leaned forward and enveloped Flonne in a kiss, his lips moulding perfectly against hers.

The kiss started soft at first, then it grew deeper and more passionate. Flonne closed her eyes as the kiss consumed her with passion and desire. She felt Laharl's tongue force it's way into her mouth and she began to squirm and moan in an all consuming feeling of pleasure as his tongue explored every inch of the inside of her mouth.

Then they broke apart, gasping for breath. It was at this moment that Flonne realised something, when Laharl kissed her not only could she taste him, but also she could taste blood. Flonne raised a shaking hand to her neck, she could feel marks on her neck and when she pulled her hand away and looked at it, her finger tips were covered with a sticky deep red liquid. It was her blood. Laharl had bitten her.

She looked at Laharl, she really didn't know what to say. She was completely shocked at what just happened. Her mind had become a complete blank. All she could do was sit there and stare at Laharl.

Laharl looked at her, he seemed to be just as shocked as she was. He looked at her neck and gasped as he saw what he had done to her. His crimson eyes became filled with uncertainty and fright. He tried to speak but couldn't find the words to utter.

So he simply jumped off the bed and raced to the door. He flung it open and disappeared from sight.

**YES! Laharl's and Flonne's first kiss. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Lets just say that Laharl is really confused right now about his feeling for Flonne., the same goes for her as well.**

**The next update shouldn't be long. Bye!^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Kiss in My Memory

**Here we are, the next chapter!**

**Flonne: Yay!**

**I swear my chapters are getting longer! Nin nin! X3**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, it's got a bit of fluff in it. Hehe!**

Chapter 6 - Sweet Kiss in My Memory.

It was midnight in the netherworld. All the residents in the Overlords castle were asleep, except for two demons.

Flonne stood in her own bathroom that was attached to her sleeping quarters. She stood over the sink while staring into the mirror. Flonne had her head cocked to one side and was staring at her neck where two puncture holes made from sharp fangs could clearly be seen. A ring of teeth marks joined the two puncture holes forming a mouth imprint, this area of her neck was red raw and sore.

Flonne signed and turned away from the mirror.

She still couldn't get her mind around what had happened early in her bedroom. She started to blush furiously as the memory of Laharl's kiss played through her mind. Back then she couldn't understand why Laharl suddenly pounced on her without warning and kissed her but she did know one thing.

She liked it.

Yes, she liked every last moment of it, and that's what scared Flonne. As she started to think about Laharl her heart started to beat frantically and a mixture of strange feelings and emotions arose within her. Feelings she had never felt before.

All the blood rushed to her face as she gripped the edge of the sink, could it be? This feeling... Could it be that she?... No. It was impossible. She couldn't be could she?

_Am I in....love?_

Flonne shook her head and stepped away from the sink. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to her bed.

Flonne liked Laharl a lot. Basically she viewed him as her best friend. But to have feelings for him that was beyond friendship?

Flonne got into bed and snuggled deep with her fluffy white bed covers.

Maybe when she woke up she would be less confused with her feelings, Flonne closed her eyes and soon felt herself fading away to dreamland, a pleasant smile forming on her beautiful soft face as she began to have sweet dreams.

On the other side of the castle the young Overlord were also debating on his feelings for Flonne and was cursing himself at what he had done. As he paced around his room trying to make sense of what happened, at the exact same time someone else were discussing dark, evil plans. Someone who stood in a room shrouded in darkness on the other side of the netherworld. Someone whose heart was so full of black and darkness that it had shivered up and died years ago.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Don't worry my friend. I know that being here makes you uncomfortable but please listen to what I propose to you." said a dark figure who was covered in a black cloak, his face hidden within dark shadows.

A old man with a moustache that looked like nose hair looked at the dark figure with a mixture of comprehension, respect and fright. The moustached man wore a red rounded hat on his head and robes the colour of blood. His eyes were red and he had a tail and large black wings folded behind his back.

The moustached man looked down at himself and shuddered with disgust and shame.

"ahhh.... I see that you hate your appearance and what you are now." said the dark figure with a hint of a smirk. It was impossible to tell really since his face were covered in shadows.

"Of course I do!" spat the moustached man with sudden hatred. "Demons are vile creatures! They are pure evil!"

The dark figure laughed deeply. His laugh made the moustached man squirm with unease.

"Of course you do! Of course. You were, in fact an angel once. Your views are quite understandable. But there was no way I could have avoided you turning into a fallen angel when I resurrected you to your former self. Well... Kind of."

"Then I wished you have left me in the form of that damned red flower!" hissed the moustached man. "Being a flower was better then being a evil demon lowlife!"

"I feel your anger! Hehehehehe. This is why I propose this to you. How about I told you that there was a way that you could become an angel again."

The moustached man blinked his eyes in confusion and surprise.

"what!? An angel again! But-but that's impossible! Once angels turned into fallen angels they can never change back!"

"But I have found a way! What if I told you that if you bring a certain someone to me, I will be able to drain that person of their life energy and use it to return you back to normal."

The moustached man stared at the figure, he would like to be an angel again but if it meant taking someone else's life? That was a grave and a terrible sin to commit.

The dark figure noticed the man's unease and took a step closer.

"What if the person I drain of their life energy was a demon, but not only a demon, a fallen angel. What if the person I need you to bring me was a fallen angel by the name of... _Flonne._"

The moustached man gave a gasp and his red eyes suddenly filled with hatred.

"HER!?" he bellowed. "You want me to bring you the person who caused me to be punished in the first place when I was only trying to do the best for Celestia? She's a fallen angel too?"

The dark figure smiled darkly to himself with pleasure as an dark hatred fill aura surround the moustached man's body.

"So the traitor has finally turned into a demon, she has finally turned into her true form. I always knew she was a demon at heart. She not only tried to take over Celestia with her demon army but she also tricked the seraph into believing that I was wrong."

The moustached man drew up his fist and began to shake them wildly.

"I'll never forgive her for what she did. For what she did to me! Fine. I'm more then happy to bring her to you. I will gain the extra pleasure of watching her die and gaining my angel form from it."

"Good. I'm glad that you agree. Now you're find the little fallen angel living in the Overlords castle. But don't bother trying to infiltrate it. If you do you'll find yourself facing death in the worst possible ways imaginable. Your best bet is to watch her in secret and wait for the perfect moment to strike."

The moustached man watched the dark figure with full attention. His face set and full of determination.

"Watch her and wait. The perfect moment will be the weekend. Thanks to a poster I placed near her a few days ago, she has decided to learn lessons from a demon called Buku. Try to find a way of getting him away from her and you will have Flonne on her own and defenceless."

The moustached man nodded his head. He turned towards the door and walked out.

After a few moments of silence the dark figure began to laugh loudly.

_Vulcanus, Vulcanus, VULCANUS! You are such a fool! _thought the dark figure as he cackled evilly.

_Do you really believe that I'll help you turn back into an angel? I have another reason for needing the fallen angel's life energy, and it's certainly not for YOU!_

_Once you bring me what I want, I will have no more need for you. I'll just depose of you._

_______________________________________________________________________

Flonne groggily opened her eyes, she began to smiled as she recalled a dream she had. The dream had been of her and her family sitting in the meadow of lily flowers she loved so much in celestia. They were all taking and having a really nice family moment together.

Flonne got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After she had cleaned her teeth and had a nice warm refreshing bath she walked out again naked.

She walked over to her wall mirror and study her reflection. Her body was perfect. Slim, smooth and slender. She glanced at her neck and saw that it still looked red and sore.

She placed her fingers on the marks clearly seen on her neck and suddenly winced with pain, wrenching her fingers away quickly.

Flonne suddenly started to giggle.

"Today's another day! I wonder what I'll do? Oh wait! Now I remember! Etna asked me to go down RosenQueen's with her today to do some shopping."

Flonne began to bounce up and down on her bare feet.

"Ohhhh I'm so excited! I wonder what I should buy today!"

Flonne bounced all the way to her wardrobe and pulled open the doors.

She dressed herself in her usual bunny girl outfit, her red headband ribbon that went over her head like bunny ears, red high heels, her white and red jacket and her sleeves which were held in place by red and pink toned ribbon.

Flonne was just about to close the wardrobe doors when she paused, after a few seconds she open her wardrobe again and began to rummaged inside.

She then pulled out a red silky scarf that was similar to her ribbon headband. She stood in front of her wall mirror and carefully wrapped the scarf around her neck, hiding the marks from view.

Flonne smiled widely and raced out of her room to find Etna.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl was sitting on his throne, one hand grip the armrest while the other propped up his head. His mind was racing with thoughts.

_I can't believed I did that! I'm an Overlord! _he thought.

Laharl just couldn't understand what had made him do what he did last night. All he remember was listening to Flonne telling that she slapped her sister for him. HIM!

Then he remember feeling this weird sensation within him. A mixture of unknown emotion and feelings that he never felt before.

He didn't know why but he just couldn't stop, before he knew it he was nuzzling Flonne's neck. NUZZLING! Him the Overlord nuzzling her NECK! But the thing that scared Laharl the most was the fact that he enjoyed it.

He loved every moment of it.

But the one thing Laharl was most confused of was him biting her. He had no idea what had compelled him to do so.

All he remembered was brushing his lips across her neck and suddenly having the urge to bite.

And as if his actions was taken over by someone else Laharl felt his mouth open wide and his teeth clamping shut on her neck, his fangs burying into her warm soft flesh and drawing blood.

Laharl closed his eyes and remembered the taste of her blood.

What he did afterwards shocked him even more then when he had bitten her. He remembered kissing her, oh how her soft lips tasted so good. He loved the taste of her, even with the blood he enjoyed the taste of her so much!

Without realising it Laharl began to blush, his heart beat going faster.

This feeling he felt towards her, what was it? He never had this feeling towards anyone before. Could it be? Was it that he, Laharl the great Overlord was in-? No. It was impossible. He despised and detested the very thing itself. He was always yelling and shouting at Flonne to shut up when she was on about it. It was impossible, wasn't it?

_Am I in love?_

Laharl suddenly slapped himself hard which caused a couple of prinnies to stop what they were doing and stare.

"Dood! Did you see that?" whispered a prinny.

"Sure did Dood!" whispered another prinny.

"Maybe he's going senile Dood!" whispered a third prinny.

"Dood! I always thought he was strange!" whispered the first prinny.

Laharl who could hear every word they said with his excellent hearing glared at the

prinnies with his crimson eyes.

He raised his hand and made a large purple cackling ball of energy which he aimed and tossed at the prinnies.

The prinnies saw the ball flying towards them.

"Oh crap!"

BANG!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________

"Etna! Hey ETNA!!!"

Etna who was lying on her belly reading a book, (the book was marked XXX!)

looked at Flonne who had shouted her name.

"Oh hey Flonne! I got bored waiting for you so I thought I'll do some reading heheheheh!"

Flonne took a peek at the book and felt herself suddenly blushing.

"Well are you ready to go shopping?" said Etna.

"Yep! I can't wait to see what I can buy!"

Etna grinned at the smiling fallen angel and then suddenly noticed her scarf wrapped around her neck.

"er... Flonne? Why are you wearing a scarf? It's not exactly cold is it?"

Flonne turned red and tried to come up with something to tell Etna.

"Well you see Etna, when-when I was in my room I-I thought I'll try wearing something new! I think my scarf looks great on me! What do you think Etna? Do you think my scarf makes me look cuter!" said Flonne who then pouted her lips and blew a kiss at Etna and winked.

Etna shook her head and smirked. She likes it when Flonne's demon side comes out. She knew Flonne was hiding something about her scarf but didn't say it. Flonne always was a terrible liar.

"Whatever, come on! Let's get going!" said Etna still smirking at Flonne sudden demon behaviour and both demon girls left the room together.

**I swear I'm just zooming through these chapters. Oh well I suppose that's good news for you guys right.**

**Next update shouldn't take too long. Now I'm off to have a nice well earned break and maybe play a bit of Disgaea 3. **


	7. Chapter 7 A New Demon Fashion!

**I don't think I never mention this so I will now, just to clear up any confusion anyone might have. **

**In this fan-fiction Laharl is 1325 years old.**

**Flonne is 1521 years old.**

**Etna is 1482 years old.**

**Ozonne is 1000 years old.**

**This story is based 12 years on from the first Disgaea game.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

**Laharl: Yeah right! Who enjoys this crap anyway?**

**Me: LOVE AND PEACE!!!**

**Laharl: AAAAAAAAAARGH! dies**

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 - A New Demon Fashion.

Flonne and Etna entered the RosenQueen clothing store. Both girls squealed with delight at the number of fancy and beautiful clothes that were on sale.

"Oh wow! Flonne! Take a look at this! Isn't it sexy?" gushed Etna as she held up a skimpy revealing black lacy outfit.

Flonne took a look and blushed slightly. Etna always went for cloths and outfits like the one she was holding.

"Oh! It's ummmm.... Nice?" said Flonne shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Flonne! You should start wearing black too you know? I think black will really go well with your blonde hair and red eyes."

"Really?" said Flonne who thought black just wasn't cheery enough for her.

Etna quickly pulled out a simple black dress with a belt and a black jacket. She threw the cloths at Flonne who caught them with a confused look on her face.

"Here, have these as well" said Etna as she threw a bundle of black ribbon and a pair of black flat shoes.

"What are all these for?" asked Flonne.

"Go put them on so I can prove to you that you do look good in black!" said Etna, her hands on her hips and her red tail wagging happily.

Flonne gave a sign and stepped in a changing room, but before she did she quickly grabbed a black silk scarf as well. When she stepped out Etna gave a loud gasp.

"Wow Flonne! You look soooooo cute!" purred Etna as she stepped closer for a better look.

Flonne walked up to a large wall mirror and stared at her reflection with shock. Etna was right. The black dress fitted her well, showing off her features and figure very well indeed. The black jacket with loose flowing sleeves and belt set off the outfit perfectly while the normal red bunny like ribbon in her hair had been replaced with black ones. The once red scarf around her neck was now black.

"Wow!" was all that Flonne could say.

All this time Flonne had disliked the colour black but seeing herself wearing this outfit truly made her appreciate the colour.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Lets go buy it! It's about time you had something new to wear." said Etna and she began to push Flonne towards the shopkeeper.

"But really, why are you still wearing a scarf? You look much better without it."

_____________________________________________________________________

The sky was crystal clear and the colour of baby blue above Celestia. Large glossy green fields filled with lily flowers and large crystal blue lakes shimmered and gleamed.

A lone young angel with blonde short hair and green eyes walked towards what seem to be a home made from pure white marble. She knocked on the maple wood door and waited for an answer.

Instantly the door burst open to revel an anxious man and a worried woman.

"OZONNE!" the male and female angel cried out and bought the young angel girl into a crushing hug.

"Owww! Mum! Dad! Your crushing me!" grimaces Ozonne, struggling to escape their embrace.

They both stopped hugging their youngest daughter. Flonne's and Ozonne's father was called Terl. His hair was short and blonde, he had green eyes and wear green robes and a small green hat that looks similar to what the pope in the human world wears. It was quite obvious that Ozonne took after her father.

Their mother was called Erl. Just by looking at her everyone would have agreed that Flonne was the spitting image of her mother. Erl hair was long and blonde, her eyes shone a sapphire blue. She wore a blue ribbon in her hair and a pink flower behind her left ear. Her robes were similar to her husbands.

"Oh Ozonne, we were so worried about you!" exclaimed Erl. "When you didn't come home for a long time we thought something bad had happened to you!"

"Awww come on mum! No need to worry! I was only in the netherworld." said Ozonne crossing her arms.

Erl suddenly clamped her delicate hands to her mouth and gasped while Terl almost fell to the ground in shock.

"YOU WENT TO THE NETHERWORLD!?!" shouted Terl in shock and anger.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA THE DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF INTO BY GOING THERE!? YOU COULD HAVE GOT ATTACKED AND KILLED BY DEMONS!"

Erl dashed towards her youngest daughter and hugged her tightly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh Ozonne! How could you do that! We could have lost you. We already lost a daughter, and we don't want to lose you as well!" Erl cried.

"But Mum!" exclaimed Ozonne embarrassed by her mother hugging her in broad daylight. "Flonne's not dead! She alive! I found her in the netherworld!"

Silent fell among them as this last piece of information sunk in. A gentle wind sweep through them and the white lily flowers that surrounded the house began to dip and sway gracefully.

Finally Erl talked.

"Flonne's alive!? My precious daughter is alive!?" she whispered.

Terl began to tremble. The thought that his eldest daughter is alive after all these years of began sent to the netherworld was incredible. Terl and his wife knew that Flonne was sent to the netherworld to assassinate the overlord, so when she never came back Terl and Erl obviously thought the worst had happen. Only Ozonne was the one who continued to insist that her sister was still alive.

"Yep she's alive. But there's a problem."

Suddenly Terl stop trembling as his head snapped up.

"A problem? What do you mean? If you found Flonne then how could you didn't bring her back?" asked Terl.

"The reason I didn't bring her back is..." Ozonne swallow nervously as she looked at her father.

"is because she's turned into a fallen angel. And that's the problem."

"A fallen angel!?" gasped Erl as she quickly stepped back from Ozonne.

"My precious little baby has turned into a demon!? Impossible! It-it can't be!"

"But that's not all! She's being held captive by the new Overlord who's the son of the previous Overlord that Flonne was sent to kill. Flonne's being forced to be his vassal."

"Flonne! Vassal to a Overlord! It's totally unacceptable. I won't allow it!" shouted Terl in a rage.

"I know how you feel Dad!" said Ozonne. "That's why I came back, I need you and Mum to help me rescue Flonne and bring her back home."

"Of course! We'll do everything in our power to bring Flonne back home safely." said Erl as she bought out a long silver staff with a huge sapphire gem at the end.

"Well then. Let's go to the Netherworld!" said Terl and the family rushed off towards a portal.

_____________________________________________________________________

Two demon girls could be seen walking up a rocky barren road towards the Overlords castle. Flonne was still wearing the black outfit that Etna had picked out for her.

"Isn't it great to go out and spend money!" grinned Etna. "Especially when the money comes from the princes own pocket!"

"Wha! We just spent Laharl's money!" gasped Flonne mortified.

"Oh relax Flonne! He won't know about it. I'm always taking money from his secret stash! He has that much money he doesn't even notice that some of it goes missing!"

And with that Etna laughed.

Soon they were entering the castle. They walked through corridor passing the other vassals and servants and came to a large room.

Etna jumped onto the large black couch and lay across it. Flonne just sat down on an armchair and placed her hands upon her lap smiling.

After a while Etna jumped up into a sitting position.

"Hey! Fancy a game on Slaystation 3?" Etna asked Flonne.

Flonne giggled and nodded her head. "okay!"

After an hour of intense epic fighting between the fallen angel and the demon girl Laharl entered the room scowling like normal.

"Player 2 WINS!" a voice issued from the screen of the TV which was showing two figures, one on the ground in a pool of blood while the other was standing victorious.

"Dammit!!! I can't believe I lost again!!!" exclaimed Etna in frustration.

"Don't worry Etna! I'm sure you'll get me next time!" encouraged Flonne smiling one of her smiles.

Etna looked at her and signed.

"That's what you said the last five times that I lost."

Etna carelessly threw her game controller on the floor and stretched. Then she noticed Laharl behind them.

"Oh hey Prince" she said flashing off a devious grin.

A vein appeared in Laharl's forehead has he gave a hate-filled glare towards Etna. Laharl always hated the fact that she called him Prince instead of King or Overlord.

Flonne jumped a little when she too saw Laharl right behind them and then suddenly she began to blush deeply. Laharl glanced at Flonne quickly and then look away.

Laharl froze and did a double take on Flonne. His jaw dropped open when he saw the clothes she was in. Laharl could feel all the blood rushed to his face while his gut began to churned with a mixture of feelings.

Flonne quickly stood up and dashed to the door.

"Sorry but I have to go! There's something I forgot to do. See you guys later." said Flonne and she disappeared through the door.

"whoa! What's up with her?" said Etna looking wide eyed.

She glanced at Laharl and narrowed her eyes.

"Prince. You didn't upset her by any chance did you?"

Laharl began seething with anger, his blue antenna's sticking up.

"WHAT! Fool! I didn't do anything to her!" snarled Laharl while clenching his fists.

This was partly true. Laharl didn't do anything bad to Flonne, but nonetheless he did do something to her. He kissed her. Oh and bite her neck as well, lets not forget about that!

Laharl noticed that Flonne was hiding her marks on her neck with the scarf and was in fact pleased that she was hiding it from everyone.

Flonne was known to be a terrible liar. If someone noticed the bite marks on her neck Laharl knew that eventually Flonne will have to tell the truth about how she got them. And this, he knew was something he wanted no one to find out about.

Etna on the other hand knew from the nervous expression on Laharl's face that he was hiding something.

"Prince.... Is there something your not telling me?" Etna asked playfully with a grin.

Laharl's blushed slightly, just enough for Etna to see.

"What are you talking about! I'm not hiding anything you damn sneaky bastard!" snapped Laharl angrily.

"Oh really? Then how come your blushing!" sang Etna smiling, her fangs showing.

"You didn't do anything naughty to her did you?"

Finally Laharl snapped. He cast Etna the most evilest, angriest, killer glare he could muster. Etna's smile faltered and she slightly backed away. Laharl turned away from her and stomped away out of the room muttering curses and insults.

_____________________________________________________________________

The next three days past without much happening. Etna tortured the prinnes as usual and Flonne and Laharl continued to avoid each other.

When Flonne woke up on a windy day she realised that it was the week end. Today was the day that Buku, her new friend would teach her a few lessons on being a better demon.

When Flonne had finally managed to refresh herself and have her breakfast, she soon find herself walking outside along a path that would take her to Buku.

She soon found Buku waiting for her outside RosenQueen's store.

"Hey! Looking good!" Buku said smiling.

Flonne blushed slightly at his comment.

"Thanks Buku!"

"Before I teach you anything lets first go to tutorial fields. It might be better if I teach you there instead." said Buku.

"Huh? That is a good idea. Okay! Lets go!" replied Flonne happily and she quickly grabbed his arm.

Buku started to blush himself as he looked at Flonne. Then he led them both towards the portal that would take them to tutorial fields.

_____________________________________________________________________

**So another chapter has ended. I just love having a love triangle between Flonne, Laharl and Buku. It just makes the story so much more interesting! Next update shouldn't be long! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Jealously and Hurt!

**Hey everyone! Here's to next chapter. I can't believe I managed to write this chapter in just one day! Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

**Flonne: And remember folks! The author does not in anyway own Disgaea.**

**Me: Psssssst Don't remind me. : **

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 - Jealously and Hurt!

Flonne couldn't explain it. As soon as she arrived in tutorial fields she felt as if she was being watched. But no matter where Flonne looked she couldn't see a single person or monster in sight. She tried to think nothing more of it but the foreboding feeling continued to linger within her.

"Right then. Lets start!" said Buku turning towards Flonne and grinning.

"First off I'll teach you how to use a Demon Reflective Shield."

"Demon Reflective Shield?" enquired Flonne, cocking her head sideways slightly in confusion.

"Yep! It basically a shield formed by using your demonic energy. Not only does the shield protect you from attacks but it can also rebound them back to the attacker!"

Explained Buku.

"Here, how about I show a demonstration. Hit me with an attack."

Flonne's eyes went wide with surprise at being asked to attack him, but none of the less Flonne did what she was told.

She pulled out her staff and went into a fighting stance facing Buku. In one swift movement Flonne transformed her staff into a bow and loaded it with an arrow.

"Holy Arrows!" Flonne shouted and released the white pulsing arrow which shot through the air like a bullet straight at Buku.

"Demon Reflective Shield!" shouted Buku raising his arms and a fiery circle with symbols appeared in front of him.

The holy arrow disappeared into the circle, then a second later the circle seemed to change it's symbols and suddenly shot back the Holy Arrow right back at Flonne.

Flonne gasped with shock and quickly jumped out of the way, just narrowly missing being hit by her own arrow.

"Wow that was amazing!" exclaimed Flonne wide eyed.

"It sure is!" said Buku.

Flonne noticed that Buku looked suddenly tired. Buku noticed her probing gaze and smiled.

"That shield attack is great, the only drawback is it takes a great deal of energy to cast. Considering it's both an defensive and offensive attack!" Buku said.

"So? Ready to learn it?"

"Oh yes please!" said Flonne excitedly bouncing up and down on her feet.

A pair of gleaming red eyes watched them trying to teach and learn.

Vulcanus bared his fanged teeth with hatred and disgust at the fallen angel. A slight hiss left his mouth as he continued to watch Flonne.

_Soon. _he thought. _Soon I shall have you in my clutches, and when I do... You'll wish you had never been born. That I can assure you. Pity I won't be the one taking your life!_

After what seemed like an hour or even possibly two Buku decided to stop their training.

"I think that's enough for today." said Buku.

"Ye-yeah!" gasped Flonne tired and exhausted.

Trying to do that shield move had drained Flonne of most of her energy, Flonne felt as weak as a kitten. She tried to move but her trembling legs buckled beneath her and Flonne felt herself falling. Quick as a flash Buku caught her in his arms.

Flonne looked up to say thanks but then suddenly froze. Buku's face was uncomfortably close to hers. Their lips inches apart.

Buku blushed heavily, his face turning red as he stared into Flonne's eyes. Flonne also began to blush, her heart beating frantically. She tried to pull away but found to her horror that her body refused to move.

Buku then licked his lips and slowly but surly began to lean towards Flonne.

Flonne, on seeing what he was about to do began to completely freak out inside as the gap between their lips began to get smaller and smaller. She closed her eyes and suddenly, just before their lips could meet the image of Laharl flashed across her mind. The puncture marks on her neck began to tingle with irritation.

Flonne quickly open her eyes and roughly pushed Buku away from her.

"I'm sorry but I can't!" Flonne said, panting slightly with her face flushing with heat.

Buku looked at her with a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and hurt.

"Flonne I-I don't... I'm sorry." he stuttered. Looking down at the ground.

An awkward silence fell between them. Flonne hated it. She jumped to her feet and took one glace at Buku before turning around and dashing away.

"Flonne! Come back!" shouted Buku who jumped to his feet as well but it was too late, Flonne had already disappeared through the portal.

He continued to stare at the portal and then slumped to his knees. Sadness could clearly be seen etched on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________

Flonne couldn't help but scratch at her neck as she ran towards the castle. The bite mark was itching like mad!

Just as she reached the large imposing front doors Flonne stopped and leaned against the door frame trying to catch her breath. She couldn't understand what had happened back there with Buku. When he had tried to kiss her Flonne nearly let him, until the image of Laharl popped into her mind. Of all the people to pop into her mind just as she was about to be kiss had to be Laharl. Why him? Of all people.

Was it because he had kissed her. It had to be. There was no other explanation for it.

Even now Flonne could feel herself blushing and her heart pounding against her chest as she remembered her kiss with Laharl.

Yep... There was no doubt about it now. Flonne has fallen for the impulsive, ego-centred and selfish Overlord. Flonne smiled to herself. An ex-angel love-freak in love with a Overlord, what would her younger sister and parents say if they know.

The bite mark on Flonne's neck started to itch badly again. Irritated, Flonne pulled off her scarf and gently rubbed her neck. She had accidentally scratched off her scabs last time her neck itched and now it was once again sore and bleeding.

Flonne stepped into the castle and made her way to her room. She was so busy thinking about how wonderful and lovely this feeling of love was that she didn't paid attention to where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Watch where your going you love-freak!" snapped Laharl.

"Oh! Sorry!" Flonne quickly said. Her heart began to pound frantically again. Flonne could swear that if her heart carried on beating like this all day, she was going to end up having cardiac arrest!

She quickly side-step Laharl and was just about to continue on her way when Laharl suddenly grabbed her arm in a strong grip.

Flonne quickly looked at Laharl and noticed his crimson eyes staring at the bite mark on her neck.

A flash of guilt appeared on his face then a second later was replace with his usual scowl.

"Moron! You've been scratching your neck haven't you?" Laharl snapped.

"Sorry but I can't help it! It itches soo much!" pouted Flonne failing to stop herself blushing.

"Stupid love-freak!" Laharl growled as he averted his eyes away from her.

A flare of anger sparked within Flonne.

"Maybe if you haven't **bitten **me, I wouldn't be itching at all!" snapped Flonne at him.

Laharl instantly froze and Flonne could clearly see him blushing, but could also see his eyes filling with anger. In an instant he let go of her arm and roughly pushed her away from him.

Flonne landed with a thud on the ground, banging her elbow hard on the stone floor. She cried out in pain and her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't care about me at all do you!?" Flonne shouted thickly through her tears.

Laharl carried on looking away from her.

"Why should I care about a love-freak like you! Your just a worthless vassal!" snapped Laharl still not meeting her eyes.

Something inside Flonne just snapped. Without realising it her demon side started to come out. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her.

"I wish Buku was here! At least he would be nice to me. I wish I had let him kiss me now when he tried!" she hissed at Laharl's back.

Jealously and rage rose within Laharl as he quickly turned towards Flonne.

"HE TRIED TO KISS YOU!?!" screamed Laharl red in the face with anger and jealously.

But Flonne merely jumped to her feet, bared her fangs at Laharl and ran as fast as she could away from him!

"HEY! GET BACK HERE LOVE-FREAK! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! YOU BACK STABBING BITCH!"

With that Laharl began to chase after Flonne.

Laharl didn't know why but as soon as Flonne said that Buku guy tried to kiss her he wanted to know every little detail about what happened. He wanted to kill Flonne for just being with him and he wanted to shred and rip Buku into a million tiny pieces and then burn them in the deepest fiery pits of hell for even trying to kiss Flonne.

Laharl couldn't help it. He was burning with jealously, and he hated himself for it.

He didn't want to feel this way. And yet he does. All because of that stupid love-freak! The fact was, Laharl could feel himself falling for her. Her, of all people to fall for he falls for the very person who represents everything he loathes and despises, love and friendship.

He tried to ignore his ever growing feelings for the fallen angel by being cruel and horrible to her, but to no avail.

Laharl dashed around a corner and could see Flonne running up just ahead, he was catching up.

Flonne quickly looked behind and saw to her horror that Laharl was getting closer and closer. Flonne looked ahead again to see a door. She quickly wrenched it open and was just about to shut and lock it when Laharl swung out his foot and blocked the door, preventing it from closing.

Flonne gave a frighten yell and rushed to the back of the room looking for a wardrobe door or a another room door that she could barricade her self in. But the room only had a musty grey double bed and crooked bedside stand.

Before Flonne could turned around a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her, pinning her arms to her side so she couldn't move.

"Now that I caught you your going to tell me everything that's happened. And if you should try to lie or escape I shall slice your stupid bastard head off!" Laharl snarled into Flonne's ear.

Flonne instantly stopped wriggling and tried to kept still. Laharl's hot breath on her neck sent shivers of fright through her.

And so Flonne told Laharl everything about what happened since the morning she left the castle till when she came back. Everything except about the lessons. The way she told Laharl was that she just happened to bump into Buku and they both decided to go to Tutorial Fields for a little training. Since Flonne only needed to lie a little she managed to sound convincing.

"So you were training with that bastard." growled Laharl and Flonne felt his grip growing stronger, crushing her slightly.

She tried to look at him frowning. "Laharl! He's not a bastard! He's a very good friend!"

Then Flonne told him the rest of the story. Laharl could feel the same feeling of jealously stirring within as Flonne told him how Buku tried to kiss her, but then to the surprise of Laharl these feelings were replaced with happiness when Flonne said she rejected him and push him away.

After a few minutes of silence Laharl let go of Flonne. Even though he was slightly happy he was also furious that Flonne had left the castle on her own again without telling him where she was going, and also being with that Buku guy.

Laharl crossed his arms and glared at Flonne who was facing away from him. This annoyed him slightly but he shrugged it off.

"Stupid love-freak! How dare you disobey my orders! I told you not to leave the castle without my say so! As punishment for disobeying your Overlord, strongest demon in the netherworld you are banned from leaving the castle! You are now my prisoner!" said Laharl.

"WHAT!" shouted Flonne angrily. "You can't do this!"

"Just watch me love-freak!" snarled Laharl and then called for his vassals. When Zommie and Dratti arrived Laharl turned towards them.

"Vassals! Flonne is now a prisoner of this castle! Take her to her room and guard her door. Make sure her windows are locked and bolted so she can't fly away. Do not let her out for anything! If anyone lets her out I will personally hunt them down and kill them in the most slowest and most painful death they could ever imagine!" snapped Laharl.

The vassals looked at each other in shock and surprise.

"TAKE HER TO HER ROOM RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CAST MY OVERLORDS WRATH ON YOU!" screamed Laharl.

Both vassals jumped with fright and dragged Flonne from the room. Flonne was so shocked with Laharl that she was speechless and just stared at him with wide eyes until she was finally dragged from the room.

Laharl just stood there thinking about what he had just done. Was it the right thing to do? No. Laharl agreed whole-heartily that what he had done was not the right thing to do. But he didn't cared, he wanted her to be punished, punished for making him feel like this, punished for making his heart beat frantically and his face to blush every time she was near him. Punished for making him fall in love with her.

The image of him biting her neck and kissing her filled his mind. Laharl sunk to his knees and closed his eyes.

Tonight was going to be a restless night.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Whoa! Big fight between Flonne and Laharl. The couple obviously shows that their feeling are growing stronger. Lets hope Flonne isn't kept under house arrest for too long! Or should that be castle arrest?**

**Next update coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Earth Defenders!

**I've updated this chapter and correct some mistakes. I got Thursday's name wrong. Like an idoit that I am I was calling him Friday :P**

**Yay another chapter is done! New characters arrive in this one so read on and found out who they are.**

**Laharl: trust me, you don't want to know!**

**Flonne: Aww Laharl don't be mean!**

**Laharl: Whatever love-freak!**

**Flonne: ETERNAL Love!**

**Laharl: GAAAAAAAH!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 - The Earth Defenders!

Vulcanus slowly entered into a darken room. Even in the darkness the terror and fear could clearly be seen on his face, his red eyes dilated.

The floor was made of pitch black marble and the walls were made of the deepest grey stone that could be found in the netherworld. Along the walls lined a series of touches whose fire was the colour of ice blue and which provided no warmth.

"Ah Vulcanus. What are you doing here my new friend." said a cold emotionless voice.

Vulcanus gave a swallow and approached the dark shadow.

"My lord! I'm afraid that something has happen. It's about the fallen angel Flonne!"

"Ah yes. Flonne. No worries Vulcanus. I'm already aware of the situation." said the dark figure.

"You-you are?" stuttered Vulcanus, his moustache which looks like nose hair quivered.

"Yes I am. The young impulsive Overlord has discovered her antics with her friend Buku and has now locked her up as a prisoner." said the dark figure.

"I didn't plan on the Overlord getting jealous. Even though this change of action does clearly make it harder for you to capture Flonne, none of the less you might just be able to turn this into your advantage."

"How?" asked Vulcanus staring at the dark figure in bewilderment.

"Simple. Just tell her friend Buku what has happened and then just let him do the rest." said the dark figure.

Vulcanus continued to look bewildered. How was that supposed to help him get his hands on Flonne? But Vulcanus didn't ask the dark figure this. Instead in turned on his heel and left the room to carry out his new orders.

_____________________________________________________________________

A day later at midnight in the netherworld, Buku was inside his room in the academy looking at the bright moon outside his window.

He was thinking about what happened between him and his new friend Flonne the previous day. The truth was in was in love with her. Buku fell in love with the fallen angel on first sight.

He thought that moment in tutorial fields was perfect to show Flonne how much he loved her. Only to be rejected and pushed away.

When Buku looked into her eyes when he was shoved away he could see fright but also...guilt.

Yes, Buku could clearly see guilt in her eyes but why? Why was see feeling guilty? She hadn't done anything wrong. It was him that tried to kiss her. Was it... Was it possible that.... There was someone else?

Buku shook his head roughly. No. Flonne couldn't be involved with anyone. He was just being silly, being paranoid.

Buku turned away from the window and moved towards his bed, then stopped. Behind him came a tapping noise on the window.

Fear clutch his heart as Buku slowly turn to face the window then gave a yell in fright and surprise when he saw a demon man with a moustache like nose hair hovering outside his window tapping with his fist.

Against his better judgment Buku rushed to the window and opened it, in an instant the demon man flew into the room and landed on his feet.

"So I assure your Buku right?" said the demon man.

"Yeah I am and what the hell do you want with me at this time of night old man!" enquired Buku, placing his hands on his hips.

A vein appeared on Vulcanus forehead as stare at Buku, trying to stay calm. Ever since he turned into a demon Vulcanus discovered that he was finding it harder to control his temper.

"I've come to tell you about a certain fallen angel." Vulcanus sneered.

"What!? You mean Flonne!?" gasped Buku in surprised.

Vulcanus just smiled, showing his fangs and then went into telling Buku about the Overlord locking up his precious fallen angel friend.

"He did WHAT!?! He locked her up!? Why that-that bastard!" Buku seethed with anger.

"How dare he! She didn't do anything wrong!" he turned his back on Vulcanus thinking about what he just been told.

"Just because he's an Overlord doesn't mean he has the right to lock people up who had done nothing wrong at all." he muttered angrily to himself.

Buku turned towards Vulcanus.

"Hey old man! Do you think you could-!?" he stopped.

Vulcanus was gone. Buku looked around his room but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Where the hell did he go? He strolled towards his door and opened it, looking up and down the corridor but there was no one at all.

"Weird old man." muttered Buku and he closed the door.

_____________________________________________________________________

Flonne lay on her bed staring blankly at the white ceiling. She had been locked in her room for two days now.

Already she was missing the rest of the castle and it's inhabitants. She missed going outside and feeling the wind on her skin. Flonne signed and rolled onto her side.

Outside her door she heard voices.

"Hiya boys! Mind if you let me in? I haven't seen Flonne in ages."

"Sorry miss Etna but I'm afraid Laharl will skin me alive if I let you in."

There was a scuffle and a yelp of pain. The door open and Etna stepped in, closing it behind her. She walked up to Flonne and sat on the bed next to her.

When she saw Flonne's blank and paled face she began to worry.

"Flonne?" said Etna as she place a hand on fallen angel's forehead. It was unlike Etna to show this kind of affection to anyone.

Flonne gave a start and snapped out of her daze.

"Etna?" she whispered.

Then suddenly before Etna could prepare herself Flonne launched herself from the bed and wrapped her arms around Etna, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Etna!" Flonne cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Etna didn't say anything but gingerly wrapped her own arms around Flonne, giving her a hug back. As Etna looked down slightly she noticed Flonne's neck and frowned. Her neck looked a little red.

Without a word Etna gently pulled back Flonne blonde hair and gasped at the mark on the fallen angels neck. Two puncture hole made from fangs could clearly be seen, the whole area was red and bleeding. (Flonne keeps scratching her neck.)

Flonne stopped crying and abruptly pulled away when she realised what Etna was staring at.

"Flonne your neck? Who's bitten you?" asked Etna wide eyed.

"Does it matter? It's only a bite mark!" said Flonne blushing.

"Of course it matters you idiot!" shouted Etna as she grabbed Flonne's wrist in a tight grip.

Flonne stared at her in shock and surprise. Here she was locked in her room for two days, haven't seen anyone in ages and Etna coming in to comfort her. Now Etna was suddenly yelling at her and seems to be strangely panicky at her. All because of her bite mark.

"Etna what? I-I don't-!"

"It matter's because that's no ordinary bite mark!" said Etna now looking worried. "You're been marked! If a demon bites a women on the neck like that it means that you've been claimed as a potential mate for that demon!"

Flonne's jaw dropped open as her ruby eyes widened. No! It couldn't be! Etna must have made a mistake! Flonne can't have been marked as someone's potential mate! Because if she has then that means... That means she's.... Oh crap!

"No it can't be. It's just a bite mark. You must have made a mistake Etna!" Flonne said shakily.

"Flonne I'm not wrong! I've read about it in one of my books! That bite mark means that your now someone's property and potential mate! So who did it?"

"I-I can't tell you!" said Flonne as she looked away shaking and blushing.

"Was it Buku?" asked Etna.

"What!? No! It wasn't!" said Flonne.

Etna stared hard at the fallen angel, trying it figure out who it was that has bitten Flonne.

Suddenly she remembered Flonne wearing those damn scarf's! Scarf's? That's it! So Flonne had that bite mark for a few days and has been hiding it with scarf's.

Etna's eyes widen as she remembered the last few days when Flonne had suddenly started to hide her neck. She realised that it was around the same time that Flonne and Laharl started to avoid each other. And then Etna remembered asking Laharl if he had done anything to Flonne.

Laharl of course denied it but Etna could see he was hiding something and he was also blushing.

The truth hit Etna hard as the realization sunk it. She threw back her head and began to laugh loudly, much to the surprise of Flonne.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! It was the Prince wasn't it? I can't believe he actually bite you. Wait till I see him about this! Oh I'm soo gonna blackmail him for the rest of his life!" laugh Etna, wiping tears from her eyes.

"N-NO! It wasn't Laharl!" lied Flonne in a panicky voice.

"Don't lie Flonne. Your terrible at it! Common! Just admit it, it was the Prince wasn't it?" asked Etna still wiping tears from her eyes.

Flonne knew she had no choice but to tell the truth. Etna was known to be a very persistent demon and Flonne knew she wouldn't stop nagging her until she told the truth.

"Okay fine! Laharl bite me. Happy now?" said Flonne blushing more furiously.

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAH! Laharl the great Overlord has marked you as his potential mate! Oh man! No wonder he's not been himself lately!" laughed Etna who was clearly enjoying learning all this juicy gossip about the young Overlord.

"Please Etna! Don't tell him I told you! He's already mad at me!" pleaded Flonne.

"Oh Flonne! He's only mad at you because you kept leaving the castle without him knowing and going off to see that Buku guy. Can't you see? He's jealous!" said Etna.

"But why? Laharl doesn't even like me! Why would he get jealous!" exclaimed Flonne.

Etna crossed her arms and stared hard at Flonne.

"If he didn't like you he wouldn't have bitten you! You know how the Prince is! He can't show love or friendship. You know how he hates everything to do with love. That's properly why he's been more horrible to you then usual." said Etna knowingly.

Etna went onto her hands and crawled close to Flonne who started to back away slowly, wondering what Etna was doing.

"Since we now know that the Prince like you, theirs only one thing left to discuss." grinned Etna.

"W-What's that Etna?" asked Flonne nervously.

"Do YOU love the Prince?" enquired Etna now smiling wide, her white fangs showing.

Flonne went silent as she remembered the last few days. Then she looked at Etna and smiled.

"Yes, I do."

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl sat in his large stone throne, one hand resting on the armrest while the other held up his head.

"Hey Dood! Some visitors have arrived and request an audience with you Dood!" said a prinny who just walked into the throne room.

Laharl cast the prinny a bored look.

"Fine, send them in." he said.

Laharl decided that if these visitor's wasted his time then he would just burn them alive with his Overlords Wrath. That might just help him take his mind off a certain fallen angel.

A few minutes later and four people walked in. Well, three people and a robot to be more accurate. Laharl's jaw dropped open when he saw who the people were.

"What the hell!? Not you guys!?" snapped Laharl.

"Nice to see you again too Harlie!" said Jennifer.

Next to her was Caption Gordon, Friday the robot and a little girl who Laharl did not know.

"Dammit! Don't call me Harlie!" fumed Laharl, his blue antenna's sticking up with anger.

Gordon, Jennifer and Thursday were a team know as The Earth Defenders.

Caption Gordon was the leader, he has brown hair and quite a handsome face but can also be quite dumb and dense.

Jennifer is the mechanic and inventor of the team. She built Thursday when she was only just a little girl. She also has blond hair and a very beautiful and kind face.

Thursday looked like a pepper pot with arms. He's known as the brains of the team, often calculation situations and offering good advice.

"I, Caption Gordon. Have decided to visit the Overlord for old time sakes." stated Gordon.

"Great! Just what I wanted! A visit from humans!" said Laharl sarcastically.

"I also wanted to inform you that me and my beautiful assistant here have been married happily for many years."

Jennifer blushed and smiled while Laharl just raised his eyebrows.

"And this young lady here-!" Gordon gestured towards the young blonde girl.

"Is our daughter Jane!"

Jane smiled at Laharl who just looked annoyed.

"So you came to the Netherworld just to tell me you got married and had a brat." said Laharl.

Just the Etna entered the room. When she see Gordon and the others she gave a surprised yell and rushed over to them.

While the others were telling Etna their story Laharl decided to leave the throne room and get away from them.

Finally when they finished Jennifer spoke to Etna.

"I wonder if Harlie would let us stay here for a while." she asked.

"Huh? You want to stay here for a while? Why?" asked Etna with surprise.

Both Jennifer and Gordon glanced at each other before Jennifer replied.

"Let's just say there is some trouble in the human world and we fear the safely of our daughter."

"I don't know how you consider your daughter being safer in the netherworld but, whatever. I'm sure the Prince would let you stay here, on the condition that you become his vassals." said Etna folding her arms.

Etna then looked around the throne room.

"Hey! Where is the Prince anyway?"

_____________________________________________________________________

**Another chapter done. Gordon is now married to Jennifer and now have a daughter called Jane. Let's just say Jane looks alot like her mother.**

**Next update coming soon! **

**And thanks for all the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10 Prisoner or Lover?

**Yes another chapter done! Sorry this took longer then the others. I had a lot on my plate lately. **

**Anyway read on and enjoy the chapter!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10 - Prisoner or Lover?

Flonne fell asleep when Etna had left her. She dreamed she was standing alone in a forest, everything was dark and silent and Flonne felt terribly afraid.

She sat down on the cold grassy floor and drew her knees to her chest, holding them tightly, she looks up and saw that the black sky was lifeless, nothing shined or twinkled.

Her breathing began shallow as she tried to stop the feelings of loneliness and despair take over her. If this was a dream then why? Why was she feeling like this?

Flonne heard a snap, she looked up and gasped. Standing before her was Vulcanus. The one who was responsible for all the trouble between Celestia, the human world and the netherworld twelve years ago.

He was the reason why she had turned into a fallen angel.

_No... NO! It can't be! It can't be him! This is defiantly a nightmare I'm having. _thought Flonne and she wished she would wake up soon.

"So you think this is a nightmare Flonne?" said a cold dark voice.

Flonne froze. The voice that had spoken sent a shiver of terror down her spine.

She looked behind Vulcanus and saw a dark figure standing in the shadows of a tree. Flonne could feel her heart almost stopping as she stared at the dark figure. This was defiantly a nightmare.

"You are correct Flonne. This is a Nightmare!" said the dark figure raising his arms.

Suddenly Flonne could feel something wet, she look down and almost scream with terror as she saw water seeping from the ground around her. Flonne was terrified of water, ever since she almost drowned when she was very young.

She tried to get up and run but couldn't move from the ground, it was almost as if she was glued to the floor.

"No... NO!" Flonne screamed as the water began to cover her like a cocoon.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Flonne screamed as she sat up quickly from her bed. Her breathing was laboured, she was sweating like hell and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream." gasped Flonne and then realised it was pitch black in her room.

"I must have fell asleep!" exclaimed Flonne, her heart beating so fast she could feel it against her chest.

Flonne was just about to lay back on her bed when suddenly her door burst open and Laharl came storming in.

"What the hell is going on!? I heard you screaming a mile away!" shouted Laharl.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." signed Flonne as she placed a shaking hand to her sweating brow.

Laharl looked at her, taking in her appearance. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Nightmare huh?" he said.

Flonne nodded her head and then turned her back on Laharl, laying down on her bed. Flonne was not happy with him at the moment what with turning her into a prisoner and all, and she really didn't want him to be here.

She thought that if she pretended to go to sleep he would leave her alone.

Everything was quiet, and then Flonne gave a start when she felt the bed suddenly sink with extra weight.

She turned around quickly and gasped, her face turning bright red when she saw how close Laharl had bent towards her.

"So... Are you going to tell me what this dream was about love-freak?" he asked.

Flonne went humph! And then turned her face away from him.

"Why do you want to know?" she said hotly. "You hate me remember? I'm your prisoner! You couldn't even care about what happens to me!"

Laharl made a hissing noise but didn't move from the bed.

"Laharl can you please just leave me alone?" said Flonne.

That did it!

Laharl lost his temper and grabbed the fallen angels arm, pulling her roughly into a sitting position.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE! THIS IS MY CASTLE AND I'M THE OVERLORD YOU DAMN LOVE-FREAK!!!" Laharl screamed.

Flonne too lost her temper and turned to face Laharl, putting her face close to his. Flonne saw him blush slightly but couldn't care less.

"MORE LIKE A SPOILT BRAT OVERLORD!" she screamed.

"FLAT CHEST WEIRDO!" Laharl screamed back.

"EGO CENTRIC MORON!"

"BLONDE BIMBO!"

Before Flonne could reply Laharl grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him, crushing his lips against hers.

Flonne's eyes widened and she began to struggle against him, trying to pull away but he was just too strong. Eventually she couldn't resist him any longer and relaxed. She opened her mouth slightly and Laharl eagerly slid his tongue into her mouth.

Laharl was in pure bliss. He just couldn't fight against his feelings any longer. The taste of her was the most sweetest flavour he had ever experienced. The more he tasted, the more he wanted.

Slowly he slid his hands down Flonne's sides and rested them on her hips. Flonne wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

The kiss grew more deeper and more passionate until finally they broke apart gasping for breath.

Laharl didn't know why he was doing this, all he know that it felt right. As soon as he heard Flonne screaming earlier he found himself panicking and dashed to her room as fast as he could. Damn it! He was the Overlord for crying out loud! He wasn't supposed to let his emotions and feelings control him like this. But as he looked at Flonne he found that he couldn't care less right now.

"Laharl? I want to ask you a question and please answer me truthfully." asked Flonne.

Laharl froze, hoping she wouldn't ask him the question he was dreading her of asking.

"What?" panted Laharl nervously.

"Why did you lock me away as a prisoner? And please don't say it's because of disobeying orders because I know that's not true." said Flonne.

Laharl gave a sign of relief. He thought that Flonne was going to ask him if he love her, which of course he knew for certain that he did but he would never admit that to anyone. Not even to Flonne herself.

"You do know how to spoil the mood love-freak!" growled Laharl.

He went to kiss her again but before their lips could meet Flonne pushed him away.

"Just answer my question! Please Laharl!" said Flonne with a slight whine in her voice.

"Fine!" snapped Laharl, his temper raising again.

"You kept leaving the castle to see that Buku guy without telling me you were seeing him. You only meet him last week and yet your both acting like your best friends! It just makes me soo angry!"

Flonne face became red with rage and she pulled herself away from him.

"You locked me away for two days because I'm friends with another guy!?" fumed Flonne.

"You inconsiderable jerk!"

Laharl knew that she was right, what he did was inconsiderable and he did acted like a jerk. But being the stubborn demon that he was, he wasn't going to admit to that.

"Look who's talking! You kissed me and then you run off with that guy who clearly has a crush on you, then you nearly that him kiss you! How do you think that makes me feel?" shouted Laharl angrily.

"What! You were the one who kissed me!" fumed Flonne.

"And yes I admit he nearly kissed me but I told you I pushed him away. But what you did was just wrong! I thought we were friends! Oh and another thing!"

Flonne came close to Laharl again and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why did you bite me and mark me as your potential mate?"

"WHAT!?" gasped Laharl in shock.

"What do you mean I mark you as a mate? It's only a stupid bite mark!" snapped Laharl.

"Not according to Etna it isn't!" said Flonne hotly.

"What do yo-!!!"

Suddenly Laharl gasped. A memory had just surfaced in his mind. He remembered walking into Etna's room one day looking for his vassal and found that she wasn't there.

But what he did found was a small black book laying on Etna's bedside table. He remembered picking it up and flipping the pages reading it. He came to a page titled "Mate Finding - the traditional way for a demon to find a mate by bite mark."

Bite mark.

Laharl slapped himself in the face at the sudden horror and realization of it all while Flonne just stared at him with her mouth open.

Without another word he raced from the bed and slammed the door shut behind him. Flonne heard a click as the door was locked.

Flonne too raced from the bed towards the door and began to slam her fists against it.

"Hey! HEY! LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN HERE FOREVER! LAHARL! LAHAAAAAAAAAAARL!!!!!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Etna walked down a stone corridor, she was in her night gown and was stifling a yawn when Laharl suddenly appeared.

"Hey! Watch it Prince!" Etna said indigently as Laharl nearly bumped into her.

"You shouldn't be in my way then!" snapped Laharl and he pushed past her roughly.

Etna wasn't going to stand for this so she swung out a arm and grabbed the Overlords shoulder. Laharl abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring at Etna with burning crimson eyes.

"Let go of me now before I slice your damn arm off!" he snapped.

"Not until you tell me why your in such a foul mood!" snapped Etna back.

Laharl gave her one last hate filled glare and then turned his head away from her. But not before Etna could see his face going red and knew instantly who the Overlord had gone to see.

"I'm guessing you went to Flonne's room." said Etna not releasing her tight grip on his shoulder.

"Yes." Laharl said stiffly.

"And she also told me about that damn bite mark!"

To Laharl's anger Etna burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! So she's told you then? I mean really Prince! I know you started to like her and everything but to mark her as your potential mate? That's a bit early isn't it?" giggled Etna.

"FOOL!" shouted Laharl.

"I didn't even know what that bite mark means until today! I don't know why I did it! It was like I was possessed or something! But let me make this perfectly clear! She is not going to be my mate!"

"There's no point in denying it Laharl. You wouldn't have marked her at all if she wasn't destined to be your potential mate. I'm afraid there is now a strong bond between you that can only be broken is if you find another to be your potential mate." explained Etna.

"Well that's good! Then I have nothing to worry about!" snarled Laharl and with a sharp tug he wrenched himself free from Etna's grasp and stormed away.

Etna stared after him and then shook her head smiling. He always was a stubborn one.

_____________________________________________________________________

Four hours after Laharl had left her Flonne was twisting and turning in her sleep. She was having the same nightmare as earlier, only this time it was just her and the dark figure in the woods. Just then there was a loud knocking sound against the window in he room.

Flonne quickly woke up and stared around the room wildly in fright. As she heard the knocking sound again she turned towards the window and then had to stuff her fists in her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

At the window was no other then Buku.

Flonne quickly raced from the bed and flung open the windows. She stuck her head out and smiled widely.

"Buku !" she exclaimed loudly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've came to rescue you of course!" answered Buku.

"Rescue?" said Flonne in surprise and she leaned out of the window a little bit more to get closer to her friend.

"Yes! I've come to take you away! I heard the Overlord has turned you into his prisoner! " said Buku.

Flonne continued to stare at her friend and then looked towards the door. Buku noticed this and gently place his hand on hers. This made Flonne jump slightly and blush.

"Let me take you somewhere safe Flonne! Trust me."

Just then a part of her demon side came out in Flonne. She suddenly became angry at Laharl and wanted to get revenge on him. She wanted to mess with his heart just like he messed with her heart. She looked at Buku with a determined expression on her face.

"Alright. I'll come with you."

And with that Buku took hold of her hand and pulled her out of the window. With her wings becoming enlarged both she and her friend flew off into the cold night sky, leaving the castle behind them. Little did Flonne know that she was also leaving safety behind.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Wow, I hate to see Laharl expression when he finds out Flonne has run off with his love rival. Lot of mixed emotions in this chapter.**

**Next update should be soon! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Chaos and Flowers!

Okay all you guys are probably wondering why the hell I haven't updated in ages. The simple answer is that I had my internet cut off. But now I have it back and I feel whole again! So here it is, Chapter 11. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I in no way possible own Disgaea or it's characters.

___________________________________________________

**Chapter 11**

**Little seven year old Jane ran through the stone corridor, her eyes wide in wonder as she took in the castle's decor and it's inhabitants.**

"**Hey! Hey!" said Zommie indignity as Jane almost came skidding into him.**

"**Sorry Mister!" yelled Jane as she continued to raced down the corridor.**

**Soon Jane arrived at the throne room where she could see a rather disgruntled Overlord sitting in his large throne. She gleefully skipped over towards him and clasped her hands over the armrest.**

"**What cha doing?" she exclaimed curiously. **

**Laharl cast her an annoyed look. "Go away!" he snapped.**

**Jane stared at him for a few seconds with her head slightly bent sideways. Then she spoke again.**

"**Where's Flonne? Mummy told me about her but I haven't seen her!" **

**Laharl suddenly stiffened as he remember what happened last night. He gave a loud sign as he looked at Jane.**

"**She's.... Not feeling well at the moment so she in her room getting better." Laharl lied.**

**He didn't know why he was lying to this human child, he just found himself saying it. Laharl almost have to stiffer a laugh as he saw see Jane's face comicality fill with horror. **

"**Oh no!" Jane gasped loudly causing a few bystanders to stare.**

"**I hope she gets well soon!"**

**With that Jane turned away from Laharl and raced away from the room leaving the young Overlord guilty.**

**He gave a loud sign then stood up from his throne. Laharl decided that it was high time he sorted things with Flonne out. **

**There's one thing Laharl could say and that's that he missed having Flonne around. Seeing her smiling and being her love-freak self.**

**Laharl walked up the stairs and through the stone corridors until he came to Flonne's door.**

**Knock Knock Knock!**

"**Flonne?" asked Laharl.**

**Silent. **

**Laharl began to grow annoyed with Flonne not answering back. He unlock the door and swung it open stepping inside. **

"**What the!?"**

**Laharl looked around the room and couldn't see Flonne anywhere. She wasn't even in the bathroom.**

**She was gone.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

"**Where are we?" said Flonne as she and Buku walked through a field of what seem to be filled with flowers that looked as if they were on fire.**

"**Fire Flower Meadow." replied Buku.**

"**I can see why." said Flonne as she bent closer towards the burning flowers.**

**Suddenly there was loud thump, a gasp of pain and a thud.**

"**Buku?" said Flonne in alarm and turned around.**

**There standing tall above the unconscious form of Buku was a figure she thought she'll never see again.**

"**Hello Flonne." said Vulcanus and before Flonne could utter a scream Vulcanus cast a sleeping spell. Flonne fell to the ground snoring slightly.**

"**Excellent Vulcanus." **

**Vulcanus jumped in alarm and spun around to see the dark hooded figure standing right behind him.**

"**You! What are you doing here!?" shrieked Vulcanus. It could clearly be seen that he didn't like being surprised. **

"**Why I've come for my prize of course." said the dark figure as he began to glide towards Flonne.**

**From within the robe he extended a hand, the hand itself was pure black and it looked as if it was pulsating. The dark figure grabbed Flonne's wrist, on contact Flonne begin to shine, the light travelled from Flonne and was absorbed into the dark figure. **

**Vulcanus watched with sadistic enjoyment as Flonne's life source continued to drain away, her skin slowly turning grey and her once shining blonde hair going dull. **

**Finally Flonne stopped glowing and the dark figure stood up and stepped away from her. **

"**There all done." said the dark figure, his voice full of satisfaction.**

"**Now you've got what you want. It's now time you give me what I want." said Vulcanus.**

**The dark figure gave no response. He just stood there for a moment and then suddenly lifted off his hood. For the first time his face could be seen.**

**His skin was coal skin, his hair long and shiny, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth that glinted a brilliant white and his eyes.**

**His eyes was like looking into a bottomless pit of darkness.**

**Vulcanus let out a gasp and quickly backed away from him.**

"**You-you!?" stuttered Vulcanus, spit flying from his mouth.**

"**Don't be alarmed my friend. Now that I have accomplished what I came here to do I can now finally reveal my identity."**

**Vulcanus said nothing. **

"**Don't you want to know my name?" **

"**I-I...."**

"**Please, call me Chaos." said Chaos smiling.**

**The smile sent shivers down Vulcanus's spine. Something was wrong here. Very wrong.**

"**And I haven't forgot about your reward either. But before I give it to you I must have you do me one more little favour."**

"**Favour? What do you-!"stuttered Vulcanus but Chaos held up his hand.**

"**I need you to fight with me when the Overlord comes. Clearly the news of his fallen angel will make him rage for my blood. He will find me and his power and rage will be terrible to behold. He's not the Overlord for nothing you know"**

"**But how will he find out?" asked Vulcanus.**

"**Buku" Chaos said calmly. **

**Vulcanus looked down and saw with surprise that the demon boy was gone.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**In the Overlords castle the throne room was overcrowded with demon. Standing on the throne itself was Laharl. Everyone could clearly see something was wrong or they would not have all been called, or the overlord would not look so panicky and furious.**

"**SILENCE!!!" shouted Laharl and the room went quiet.**

"**Prince what's wrong?" asked Etna frowning.**

"**Listen up everyone. One of my vassal's has gone missing from this castle." said Laharl.**

"**Who?" said Dratti as she looked around the room. Clearly to see who was not there.**

"**Flonne." said Laharl and Etna could heard the despair in his voice as he spoke her name.**

**Everyone in the room took a sharp breath of air, on every face was a look of concern and worry for the fallen angel. Flonne was known to be kind and understanding. She would often offer help with chores or listen to people's problem. Because of this everyone in the castle have grown to respect and even in a sense to care for her. Even Zommie who found it hard to like anyone said that having Flonne around was like having the late King back who was caring to all his vassal's and subjects.**

"**Well what are we going to do?" piped up a demon.**

"**We're all gonna look for her! That's what we're going to do!" snapped Laharl. "I'll split you all into groups and send you off to different locations."**

"**That won't be necessary." said a voice.**

**Everyone turned around to see a lone demon boy standing at the doorway.**

**It was Buku.**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" screamed Laharl with rage.**

**In an instant he jumped from the throne and pelted towards Buku. In one swift movement Laharl had him by the throat. **

"**Prince!" said Etna in alarm as she raced to his side.**

"**I-I know where you can find Fl-flonne!" Buku gasped, his face slightly turning blue.**

"**She's at Fire Flower Meadow!"**

**Laharl let go and stepped back, his dark and furious.**

"**How do you know?" he said in a thunderous voice.**

"**Because.... Because I was the one who took her there." whispered Buku as he lowered his head. He had expected to be attacked again, but when Laharl did nothing but continue to glare at him he looked up.**

"**When we arrived there we were ambushed by a demon with a moustaches that looked like nose hair." **

"**Nosehair?" said Etna and then... "PRINCE!" you don't think, it might be ****him****, do you?"**

"**I don't know, the last we saw of him he was punished. But if it is him then Flonne's in serious danger. We have to go now!"**

**Laharl turned towards his vassals.**

"**Okay everyone we know where she is. Gordon, Jennifer, Thursday and Etna. You guys are coming with me!"**

"**Wait! I want to come too!" shouted Jane as she raced towards them. **

"**I may be 10 but I'm excellent with a gun! I can help if we get into trouble.!"**

**Gordon and Jennifer both looked worried but before they could open their mouths to protest Laharl said "Yes."**

"**Right then gang, lets go to Fire Flower Meadow!" yelled Etna and they all went marching towards the gatekeeper.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you all think? Things are really starting to get interesting now. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Man with Nosehair!

Sorry for the delay. I've finally managed to get a job, yay money! The job has been taking my free time that I would have spent on doing this. But finally it's done. This chapter is mostly fighting but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point in this as it's obvious I don't own Disgaea but any here goes. I do not own Disgaea or any of it's characters except Buku since I made him up. **

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12 - The Man with Nosehair!

Laharl and the gang finally arrived at Fire Flower Meadow.

"This is the place where me and Flonne were ambushed." said Buku.

Laharl raised his eyebrows and turned towards Etna. "did this jerk really have to come with us. I could have left him behind in a dungeon to rot!"

Etna placed a hand on her month to stop herself giggling. "As much as that sounds like a good idea we need him to bring us here remember. None of us knew where Fire Flower Meadow was!"

As Laharl continued to look annoyed Etna spoke again. "Besides Prince you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Flonne will be more happy to see you then Buku."

"OH!" gasped Jennifer in horror.

"What!? What's wrong?" Laharl snapped.

Jennifer didn't answer, instead she pointed across the meadow at something. As everyone looked across they saw what seem to be a figure facedown in the grass.

"What the_!!!" suddenly Laharl stopped talking. He had just recognised the clothes the figure was wearing.

"No..." whispered Laharl and then he began to pelt towards the figure, when he got there he dropped to his knees. With trembling hands he turned the figure around on it's back.

Flonne's pale ice blue face stared back at him. Everything went cold and black as Laharls reality exploded. This couldn't be happening! He was too late. Then out of the darkness came a warm hand on Laharls shoulder.

"Prince, she's not breathing. I'm so sorry." Etna calmly said as her eyes filled with silent tears.

Laharl said nothing. Instead he placed a hand on Flonne's cheek and gave a slight shudder at the icy cold touch.

Vile evil laughter rang out in the open, everyone except Laharl spun around in surprise and shock.

There in the clearing where two men, Etna recognise one of them immediately.

"Vulcanus!?" she said in bewilderment. "No! You can't be here! You was turned into a flower for eternity!"

"Not anymore you wretched demon filth!" Vulcanus growled.

The other man next to Vulcanus stepped forward and gave a mocking bow. "and don't forget me my dear. My name is Chaos and I'm the reason your little friend there is in that condition." he gave a smirk, one of his pointed fangs glinted dangerously.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Flonne!" screamed Etna. "IMPALER DROP!" Etna jumped high into the air then came flying towards Chaos, the point of her spear pulsating with energy and pointing towards his head.

Chaos looked up with a bored expression on his face, he raised his hand and to everyone's utter amazement he caught the head of the spear in his hand before it could pierce his head.

"What the!?" exclaimed Etna. Then with incredible strength and speed he tossed Etna across the meadow where she crashed hard into the ground.

"Vulcanus, take care of these pitiful mongrels. I can't be bother to waste my precious energy on them." Chaos ordered while still looking bored.

Vulcanus nodded his head and went flying towards the group.

"STARLITE ARROWS!" shouted Jennifer as she pulled back her arm and flung an arrow of energy towards Vulcanus. "SKULL SPLITTER" roared Gordan as he charged forwards raising his axe.

Vulcanus dodged Jennifer's attack and before Gordan could land his attack he punched his stomach with extreme force. "Oof!" yelled Gordan in pain. Vulcanus then raised his hand and looked towards Jennifer.

"Pathetic human! OMEGA FIRE!" shouted Vulcanus. Jennifer was hit dead on by the raging inferno and was sent flying into the air screaming.

"Nobody hurts my Mom and Dad and gets away with it!" yelled Jane.

"BLIP BEEP THURSDAY AGREES!" stated Thursday.

"DARK ARROWS!"

"ROBO CRUSHER!"

Vulcanus was hit by Jane's attack before he could dodge it. "ARGH!" shouted Vulcanus. Before he could recollect himself he was hit with Thursday's attack.

Thursday sent him into the air with one swift punch and then transformed himself into a flying disk. He repeatedly rammed into Vulcanus and then finally transformed back and slammed the man with both of his arms, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Way to go Thursday! We did it!" cheered Jane.

"Guess again girl!" snarled Vulcanus as he launched himself off the ground towards her, his fist glowing a evil black aura.

Before he could land his attack on Jane Thursday quickly placed himself in front of her took the attack. "Thursday!" screamed Jane as there was an explosion and her view became clouded by dust.

When the dust finally cleared Jane saw with horror that Thursday was laying in a heap on the ground, his body badly damaged and dented.

"Now it's your turn!" snarled Vulcanus as he went flying towards Jane, his hands reaching for her neck. Just then Buku came out of nowhere and landed a swift kick to his face, sending him flying sideways.

Vulcanus crumpled to his feet and before he get up he heard a yell from behind him. "PRINNY RAID!"

Vulcanus looked up and saw hundreds from prinnies flying from the air towards him.

"Ah sh-" BOOM!!!

The ground trembled and dust clouded up hiding the scene. When the dust cleared there was a huge crater and laying in the middle was a rather dirty Vulcanus, his clothes ragged and ripped.

"Nice one." said Buku to Etna who just smirked. A loud groan caught their attention and everyone turned back towards the crater to see Vulcanus climbing out of it, his face seething with rage.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Etna in shock. "but that was a direct hit! There was no way he could still move after that!"

"You filthy disgusting demons! DIE!" roared Vulcanus and he cast a Omega Star spell. The spell was just about to hit everyone when suddenly there was a blinding light. Everyone including Vulcanus closed their eyes to avoid being blinded.

When the light finally faded everyone opened their eyes to see Laharl standing in the middle of the meadow facing Vulcanus, his face dark and livid.

Etna looked at the prince and for the first time his expression scared her. Never before has she him this serious and angry before.

"Nightsever." Laharl said in a deadly whisper. With incredible speed never before seen Laharl flung himself forward and before Vulcanus so much as blink he was cut down by Laharls sword.

Standing beside the now crumpled form of Vulcanus Laharl faced towards Chaos who was simply standing there smiling and clapping his hands.

"Good. Very good. You certainly are powerful aren't you? But I guess that his why you are the Overlord." said Chaos.

Laharl said nothing but continued to stare.

"You're properly wondering why I killed your precious fallen angel. It's simply really, I needed her life energy so I could restore my true strength. That that I'm at my full potential again I can finally do what I wanted to do soo many years ago!"

Chaos raised his hands towards the sky and smiled evilly.

"To take over the Nether World as it's new Overlord and rage war over both Celestia and Earth!"

"I won't let you!" growled Laharl as he raised his sword. "You'll pay for what you did to Flonne."

"Then try my dear boy! Just try and stop me!" with that Chaos flung back his head and laughed. The ground trembled and the skies turned blood red and black, demons never before seen raised from the ground. Their skin scaly and black, 6 inch razor shaped claws and fangs, spikes producing from every inch of their backs and their eyes black and soulless.

"Lets see if you can your vassals can defeat me and my demon minions! With the Overlords titled at stake, can you win against me boy?"

Laharl smirked for the first time in a long while. "of course! Beating the likes of you would be easy! Because I am the greatest Overlord ever!"

Then the battle began.

_____________________________________________________________________

**The next chapter is the grand finally! It's also going to be the last chapter for this story. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 The End or the Start?

_Sorry for the huge delay in an update. I thought the story wasn't that good so I decided to quite it. But after getting so many reviews I have decided to restart it. There is just one more chapter after this but I'm planning on doing a sequel. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 13 - The End…. Or the Beginning?**

Within minutes the once beautiful meadow became a raging battlefield, flowers, dirt and demons went flying everywhere.

It soon became obvious that Laharl and Chaos were equally matched, they both slashed each other with vicious determination knowing that if they lost this battle it was all over.

The demon minions fought the rest of Laharl's company with no mercy, every fight was a fight to the death.

A tall thin demon with four spiked wings and huge fists grabbed the end of Enta's spear, before Enta could recover from her surprise the demon swung his other fist and slammed it into her stomach. Enta's face widen with pain and disbelief as she fell to the ground.

Jennifer and Gordon were doing their utmost keeping the demon horde away from their daughter but it could clearly be seen that they were losing. Every visible part of their body were covered in bruise, scratches and cut's. Jane was frantically shooting the demons, trying her hardest to keep them from killing her parents. But the demons refused to be defeated.

Thursday and Buku were back to back using various attacks, they managed to bring down quite a few demons but since there were so many they were soon replaced.

Unaware to everyone a lone figure appeared next to the still form of Flonne. A girl with large ruby eyes and long flowing white hair in a silky white sleeveless dress kneeled beside the fallen angel.

The girl place a hand on Flonnes frozen blue forehead and signed.

"Thank goodness… there's still a spark of life left, but it's so small that it's hard to tell whenever your dead or not."

The girl lifted her head and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm… I can sense other's coming, your family."

The girl stood up and smiled down at Flonne.

"It was nice to finally meet you, I've waited for so long to finally see you. We shall see each other again, but now is not the time, your not ready to know yet."

The girl cast a look at the Overlord with interest and then disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared.

"DIE!" spat Chaos as his summoned black fire in his palm and sent his fist flying towards Laharl's face. Laharl grinned and ducked under the blow, then he bought his own fist which was alight with red fire and slammed it into Chaos's stomach.

Chaos staggered back and hissed.

"It seems I have underestimated your powers. I knew you were strong but never this strong!" Chaos peered behind Laharl and then gave a demonic grin.

"But it seems I have safely in numbers!" he crackled.

Laharl turned around and felt his heart fall. The demons seem to have won, everyone was lying on the floor bloody and bruised. Laharl felt a slight hint of relief to see that they were still breathing.

"Let me go! Let me go!!!" Jane struggled to free herself from the clutches of a big muscular demon.

"Kill her." smiled Chaos.

Another demon with blades for fingers stomped towards Jane, finger blades aimed at her throat. Laharl went to stop the demon but the other demons charged forwards.

There were too many demons to fight and Laharl was too busy avoiding being hit to save Jane.

"Damn you Chaos!" growled Laharl.

The demon pulled back his fist and then flung it forward, ready to pierce her neck.

CRACK!

The demon shot backwards onto the ground, with bewilderment it looked at it's wrist and saw it pinned down to the ground by a white arrow.

Suddenly a hail storm of white arrow shot from the sky, almost a quarter of demons fell to the ground dead.

An angel women with long shining blonde hair appeared in the sky, glossy white wings opened wide and a bow and arrow ready in her hands.

For one wild moment Laharl though she was Flonne and couldn't help but soar with happiness, but then he came crashing back to the netherworld when he realise Flonne was a fallen angel now and much younger. Never the less the resemblance between her and Flonne were uncanny.

Suddenly a few demon heads came flying of their shoulders, the cause was due to another angel who was male. He lifted up a long silver sword and sliced off another head.

"Hey Overlord, are you just gonna stand there like an idiot or are you going to fight that guy!"

Laharl spun around and spotted Ozonne grinning at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" yelled Laharl, his antenna's standing on end.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" screamed Chaos. He flung himself at Laharl with his whole body alight with black flames.

"Tch!" Laharl raised his cosmic blade and summoned all his energy, his whole body pulsating with enormous amount of power. He swung down his sword just as Chaos rammed his body into him, what followed was properly one of the biggest explosion anyone has yet seen. The force of the blast sent everyone flying off their feet.

Then it was silent.

Etna opened her eyes with a painful groan and then coughed violently from the dust that filled the air. She could hear other groans from around the field and also Jane calling out to her parents.

"Mum! Dad! Are you okay? Wake up!"

When the dust finally cleared, the only person still standing was Laharl. At his feet was the crumpled form of Chaos. Terl sheathed his sword and went over to his wife Erl to help her to her feet. Ozonne who saw that a few demons had survived quickly pulled out her sword and rushed over, she be-headed them just like her father did.

"It seems that victory will not be mine today." croaked Chaos as he lifted up his trembling head.

"I had underestimated you and have paid the price, but be warned….. I will not make the same mistake again." Chaos collapsed again and panted heavily.

"You bastard… you don't even deserve to live. Not now that you have taken her life."

Laharl raised his sword.

"Fine. Kill this body, I no longer need it." panted Chaos.

Laharl bought the sword down, Chaos gave a gasp and then breathed his last breath. As he died his body crumpled within it self and turned to black glittery dust.

Laharl put his sword away and began to walk towards Flonne. No body dared move or speak to him as he passed them. Laharl bent over and with a grunt lifted Flonne up in his arms. Flonne's head flopped lifelessly and rested against Laharl's chest.

"FLONNE!!!" yelled Erl as she realized who Laharl was carrying.

"Oh Flonne!"

Terl marched over to Laharl. "Give me my daughter this instant!" he demanded.

"Daughter?" muttered Laharl, his face was empty with emotion. Now he understood why the women angel looked so much like Flonne. Flonne. No one's having Flonne, no one's going to take her away from him again.

"No…" said Laharl in a toneless voice.

Terl pulled out his sword again and pointed it at the overlord.

"LET GO OF HER NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!!!" he screamed.

Etna wiped her tears from her eyes and turned away, all this was just too much to bear.

Gordon and Jennifer held their daughter tightly in their arms, sharing the pain Flonne's family were suffering from. Even Thursday who stood beside Jennifer seem to be crying in a robotic way. Buku stood at the back of the group with his eyes closed, tears falling from his eyes.

Ozonne stood by her father and also pulled out her sword. Laharl looked at both of them with emotionless eyes. He refused to let them have Flonne. If they took her away Laharl knew he'll properly go insane with grief.

Just then Laharl felt something, almost like a heartbeat.

"Fl-Flonne?" whispered Laharl.

Everyone froze and stood still, Flonne gave a slight groan and slowly opened her eyes.

Quick as a flash he gently placed Flonne on the grass and held up her shoulders.

"Flonne your alive!!!" said Laharl in bewilderment and happiness.

Erl burst into tears and rushed forward to kneel beside Flonne.

"Oh Flonne sweetheart! I was so worried!" she said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Flonne's eyes widen in surprise. "M-Mother?" she said in a low croaked voice.

"Yes! I'm here! So is your father and sister!" smiled Terl.

Flonne turned her head and looked at Laharl, her face cracked into a smiled. Laharl didn't know what to say or how to react.

Flonne regained some of her energy and her skin became more rosy, she sat up and turned sideways, wrapping her arms around Laharl's bare waist.

Laharl's face turned bright red and he was about to push her away, but instead he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her tightly against his chest. He favoured the moment every time he felt her heartbeat against his chest. She was alive. His Flonne was alive.

"I love you Laharl…" whispered Flonne so that only he could hear.

"God! Can't you two get a room?" said Etna, her tail dancing around in joy.

"ENTA! SHUT UP YOU DAMN VASSAL!!!" yelled Laharl turning a red face towards the smirking demon girl. Flonne just smiled.

"Yay! Mummy, Daddy? Can we have a party to celebrate?" asked Jane.

"BLIP BLIP THURSDAY CALCULATED THAT A PARTY WILL BE A GOOD IDEA! PARTY! PARTY!" blipped Thursday.

"Yeah! Lets have a party! Ok everyone lets head back to the castle!" cheered Etna.

"Considering they were all beaten up, they sure have a lot energy left." muttered Laharl with a frown.

Flonne who were still being held in his arms giggled. Terl placed an hand on her Husbands shoulder.

"Put your sword away dear and lets head up to the castle with the others." she said.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy? They're demons! I'm not going any where without my daughter or some answers." said Erl in anger.

"Come on dad! We can get all our answer at the castle. that's where Flonne's been living anyway." said Ozonne as she put her sword away.

Terl glanced at the Overlord who was carrying his daughter and following the others towards a portal. He too put his sword away with a huff and faced his wife.

"Fine." he said.

So everyone left the meadow and entered the portal which teleported them to the castle.

The few remaining fire flowers swayed in a breeze as a lone figure appeared. A demon lady with pink hair and pink eyes walked up to the pile of ash that used to be Chaos and gave a sign. Another demon male appeared next to the women and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I see now why we've been reincarnated into adults with our memories still intact instead of starting a new life." said the woman sadly. The person next to her was Adonis, also known as mid-boss.

"It seems so. I rather hoped I wouldn't be reincarnation like this again, but at least I have you with me this time." Adonis lightly kissed the woman cheek, causing her to blush.

"The battle has only just begun hasn't it." said the women.

"Yes. Something terribly wrong is going to happen, or maybe has already started. The humans can already feel it." said Adonis.

A rustling noise behind them make them both spin around, fists at the ready.

"There is no need for alarm." said a serene voice. An angel who seemed to radiate a sense of tranquilly stood before them.

"Seraph Lamington! I see you have sensed something too." said Adonis smiling slightly.

Lamington nodded his head and looked at the demon women.

"Amethyst, it's nice to finally meet you. I've had the pleasure of knowing your husband and son." he said.

Amethyst smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you too."

"It seems there are forces at work here that even we might not be able to stop. I can truthfully say that I am worried. It won't happen now, maybe a 100 years or even 200 years later it will." said the Seraph.

"What shall we do then?" said Amethyst as she crossed her arms thinking.

"Only one thing we can do. We'll set up a place in the netherworld, kind of like a base. It'll be a place we can live in and gather information." said Adonis.

"That is a very good course of action. I too will try to gather information from Celesta and Earth. We need to know what we are up against." Seraph Lamington bowed his head and disappeared in a flurry of silver feathers.

Adonis and Amethyst stared at the spot where the angel once to be. Adonis scratched his head and began to walk off across the meadow. Amethyst follow suit.

"So where shall we build our little house of ours?" smiled Amethyst looking at her husband.

"Near our dear old castle of course!" laughed Adonis.

"I have a feeling that, whatever is going to happen, it's going to happen near our son." Adonis wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"I wonder what it's like to have a normal family life." signed Amethyst shaking her head.

"Boring I would guess!" Adonis laughed once again as Amethyst couldn't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 14 Home Sweet Home

Here's the final chapter, it's not has exciting as the others but, at the end is a sneak preview of the first half of chapter 1 for the next story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14 - Home Sweet Home.**

Flonne looked nervously between her father and Laharl who both were staring at each other intently.

"Let me get this straight…" said Terl in a low voice after Etna, Jennifer and Gordan had explained everything from Flonne coming to the Netherworld and to the day she turned into a fallen angel.

"Flonne turned into a fallen angel because she harmed another angel?"

"Well yes, but she had no choice really. That Vulcanus guy order them to attack us!" said Etna with her hands on her hips.

Ozonne looked at Flonne and gave a sign.

"Come on Dad, it's hopeless. Flonne's never coming back. Even if she could she won't come." said Ozonne looking at her father.

Terl suddenly spun on the spot to face Flonne, Flonne gave a little jump and swallowed hard.

"Flonne, do you really want to stay here? Surrounded by demons?" there was a slight hint of pleading in Terl's voice, as if he wanted her to say no.

"Yes." said Flonne looking straight into her fathers eyes.

"I love the Netherworld, I want to be here and spread my love. This is my home now, I'm surround by people I love and call friends."

In the background Laharl rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but hide a small smirk.

"This place is wonderful father! It's nothing at all what the other angels said. I have seen demons that are capable of showing love. I have even seen love between a demon father and his demon son." Flonne said happily, her hands clutched together in a silent pray.

Terl looked at his daughter intently and then sighed, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I knew all alone that you were never coming back."

Terl looked at Laharl and his face grew dark.

"You better take good care of my daughter Overlord, because if not, I swear I will bring every angel down from celestial and destroy you"

Laharl instantly grew angry, he took a step towards Terl and bared his fangs.

"How you speak to me like that!? My top vassals are always safe while they're with me, ever speak to me like that again and it's you who going to be destroyed!"

Terl's face grew purple, his hand went straight to his sword but before he could pull it out his wife Erl, quickly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Come on honey, it's time for us to go home." said Erl's tender sweet voice.

"But!" stuttered Terl looking between the bemused looking Overlord to his sweet beloved wife.

"Come on Dad. I'm getting tired. I want to go home. I'll be seeing you soon Flonne." said Ozonne trying hard to smile as she turned towards Flonne.

"Bye Ozonne. I promise I'll write to you this time." said Flonne as she got up and strode across to embrace her sister in a warm hug.

"Damn right! I expect a letter from you every week!" replied Ozonne smirking.

"Goodbye sweetheart, no matter what happens, both me and your father will always love you. We're so proud of you."

"Thanks Mother." smiled Flonne as she also embrace her mother in a loving hug.

Flonne pulled away and looked at her Father with round eyes.

Terl shuffled his feet and made no eye contact, just as Flonne was about to turn away sadly he looked up at his daughter and opened his arms.

Flonne rushed forwards and slammed into him, both father and daughter hugged each other tightly.

"Promise me you'll stay in contact." whispered Terl.

"I promise." said Flonne, a single tear leaked from her ruby eyes and ran down across her rosy cheek.

They broke apart and everyone including Laharl stood by her side and said their final goodbyes.

It was night time and Flonne stood staring at a stone door, the stone door that lead to the Overlords private chambers. Ever since she had said goodbye to her family Laharl had disappeared into his room and hasn't come out since.

With a deep sign and a thumping heart she knocked on the door and entered.

Flonne looked around as she walked further in the room, she couldn't see the Overlord anywhere.

"Laharl?" called Flonne nervously. There was no replay.

Flonne looked at the large stone coffin in the centre of the room, with a deep breath she kneeled beside the coffin and with trembling fingers reached for the top.

The top of the coffin flung out and a pair of strong arms shot out and grabbed her. Flonne scream with shock as she pulled onto the coffin and the lid slammed shut behind her.

In the pitch blackness came Laharl's voice.

"I see you finally came."

Even in the darkness Flonne could hear the smirk in his voice. Then suddenly she felt her face burn when she realised she was on top of the Overlord.

Strong arms wrapped around Flonne's tiny waist, pulling her closer to Laharl.

"I glad your alive." Laharl whispered. Flonne smiled and leaned down, brushing her soft lips against Laharl's.

"Me too." she whispered sweetly and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. Laharl kissed her back eagerly, his hands slowly caressing her.

Flonne may had tried hard to deny that she was in love with him, but every the whole Chaos thing she could no hide her heart, her love for him.

After a good few minutes of kissing they finally broke apart.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" asked Flonne.

"I… I don't know. If anyone one sees you with me, my reputation might be ruined. I don't want anyone to think I'm going soft." said Laharl.

Flonne's face grew sad, with a sniff she tried to sit up and open the lid to climb out, but Laharl quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him.

"But that doesn't mean you have to go yet love freak!" grinned Laharl and he pulled her into another kiss.

Flonne melted in his arms smiling happily as she felt his tongue slid into her mouth.

She may be a former Angel but, bless the prinnies she's in love with the Overlord.

Her Overlord.

Since both demons were hidden away inside the coffin making out, they weren't able to see a lone demon standing outside the window.

Buku breathed heavily on the glass, his eyes showing nothing but anger, sadness and jealously.

With one last look at the stone coffin, he spread his demonic wings and took off into the night sky.

~Sneak preview of next Story ~

It had been ten years since the incident with Chaos, ten years.

Flonne looked up from the toilet that she held in a death grip, her face as pale as chalk, tears streaming from her eyes and bits of sick clinging to her bottom lip.

Ten years since she and the Overlord had grown close, close enough that within five years their relationship turned to that of a sexual nature.

She was ashamed, both her and the Overlord were still young for demon standards and yet they started to have a sexual relationship.

She could always remember the first time they did it, There was so much pain, and she was so scared. But afterwards it became pleasurable, it became one of the most greatest things she did, that she shared with the Overlord.

Suddenly Flonne bent over the toilet and a wave of bile gushed out of her mouth and into the already dirty water.

Flonne wiped her sweaty brow as she flushed the toilet, she must be coming down with something, for the last couple of days she had been waking up in the morning only to be violently sick. Always in the morning.

Flonne started to think about Laharl, her eyes suddenly began to water in sadness and pain.

Only a few days ago when she down in the village, she had came across a couple who were arguing loudly. The female demon was ranting about how their relationship was a lie, a big fat lie.

"I've always said I love you! Always! But never once have you ever repeated that to me!" screamed the female demon, and when her partner failed to responded she gave him an almighty wallop across the face.

It suddenly struck Flonne that she had never heard the Overlord utter those very same words she always told him for the past ten years. I love you.

That night Flonne cornered Laharl in the throne room and asked him if he loved her. Laharl sputtered as his face turned red, "Don't be stupid Love Freak!" he muttered angrily.

"Then say that you love me." pleaded Flonne. "Please!"

Laharl looked at her with a angry expression. "No! I hate that word and everything to do with it! I'M THE OVERLORD DAMN IT!!!" and with that he strode from the room leaving behind a shocked fallen angel whose heart she felt has been broken in two. Their relationship was a lie.

The memory finished as Flonne burst into tears and fell forwards clutching the toilet again. She loved him, oh yes she loved him so much! She told him everyday that she loved him but he never said those words back to her.

Their relationship was a lie.


End file.
